The Crimson Knights truefortune's vers
by truefortune
Summary: This fic is my dedication to the original. At the battle of the Valley of the End. What would happen if Sasuke, Kurogane, and Naruto ripped a hole in space and sucked into the Code Geass world. Well... read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

truefortune: hey everyone this fic is a dedication to the original fic from Odst man so i would recommend that you check his out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Code Geass or anything that may come familiar to you.**

"talk"

_"thought"_

**'sign or Jutsus '**

* * *

**The End of One Life**

*No one's P.O.V*

At the Valley of the End is where there is a battle with three teenage boys, one side on the statue of Madara Uchiha was Sasuke Uchiha and on the other side was two boys on the statue of Hashirama Senju were Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and Kurogane Akuma Tenshi, the last of both the Akuma and Tenshi clans with both the Heavenly Angel and Dark Demon bloodlines ( I'll explain what he looks like later and what his bloodlines does).

The reason they are facing each other is because during the 2nd part of the Chunin Exams at the Forest of Death is that Orochimaru gave Sasuke the Curse Heaven Seal and promise of power. Making him turn traitor and tried to go to Sound Territory for that power to kill his brother, but he was intercepted by Naruto and Kurogane.

"SASUKE! Why do you have to go to Sound for power. We could make you strong, your home will make you stronger to kill your brother!" shouted Naruto. "Dope, I don't want to go back to that weak village. I must get true power from Orochimaru. Only he would give me the power to kill Itachi." shouted Sasuke. "I disagree with that method, Sasuke-san. He just wants your body to transfer his soul to you and finally gain his immortality and the sharingan to be the most powerful Shinobi in the world." said calmly Kurogane.

"No one can stop me from achieving power even if I have to kill everyone and I just have a perfect jutsu to kill you! **Flapping Chidori**!" shouted Sasuke. It is a dark version of Chidori that gives off a black glow along with the sound of flapping wings in flight instead of the standard blue glow and chirping noise.

"You leave me no choice. **Yōko Rasengan**!" shouted Naruto. Thanks to the influence exhibited by the Kyuubi's chakra, this **Rasengan** changes from its blue to a purple while also being stronger than its standard version.

"Your foolishness would only lead to death. **Kuro Katana**!" said Kurogane bring his right arm up wielding a dark mist like shaped Katana (think Ichigo's Mugetsu technique minus the transformation just picture the blade and less destructive).

They all jumped at each other from the statue. "**Flapping Chidori**!" "**Yoko Rasengan**!" "**Kuro Katana**!" that cause a huge rift in power. The three justus caused a tear in space. Sasuke saw it as an opportunity to kill Naruto and tried to kick him into it, but he forgotten about Kurogane grabbing onto him and Naruto as they go through the rift. _"Goodbye baa-chan, Ero-Sannin, Kaka-sensei, Sakura-chan, minna. I hope I will see you guys again." _thought Naruto and just like that Sasuke, Kurogane, and Naruto are gone.

When Kakashi Hatake arrived in the Valley of End. He's looking around the area and noticed a big battle went through here and try as he might, he couldn't fine Sasuke, Kurogane, or Naruto at all like they disappeared from the face of the Earth._ "Minato-sensei, gomen. I failed you again."_

* * *

truefortune: can people give me some good ideas on what my oc and Sasuke's Knightmare Frames weapons would be cause i would need help on that.


	2. Chapter 2

truefortune: hey everyone i didn't expect 50 viewers and 2 favorites for this fic. So thanks for giving this fic a chance , but i need reviews on my fics to really tell if people hate it or likes it cause no review then i must be doing bad at on my writing skills. I'm thinking about making as a Harem like the original, but I'm only gong for 3 -4 girls for each guys, except Naruto cause he would get 5 girls to be paired with and has 5 a ready to be with him girls so no suggestions for Naruto. It depends on you guys since I don't know who else would be good for who so I'm up for suggestions from reviews or PMs, but remember to only submit ONE girl cause I will accept any girls from the 1st nine PMs or reviews and the reason for nine only is cause I have already choosed two girls for the others. So remember to submit your suggestions early if you want that person to be paired with Sasuke, or Kurogane.

"talk"

**"Kyuubi talks"**

**_"Kyuubi's thoughts"_**

_"thought"_

**'sign, Jutsus'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the parts that would recognizable to the original, or any other ideas that would be noticeable that isn't my own. Characters will be ooc.  
**

* * *

**The Start of Anew**

"Hey, Baka-Kistune? Where are we?" questioned Naruto. **"Ah. I know the place. It appears we all went to another dimension. I visited this world as human before." **Said Kyuubi no Yoko.

"_WHOA, WAIT A SEC! YOU VISITED THIS WORLD BEFORE! YOU HAVE A HUMAN FORM! AND WHY YOU SOUND LIKE A WOMAN!"_ shouted Naruto. **"I AM A WOMAN! GOT A PROBLEM THAT YOU LITTLE MORTAL GAKI!" **shouted Kyuubi in angry feminine tone. _"No! I always thought you're male cause of your deep voice whenever you talk to me."_ thought quickly Naruto.

**"I guess that's my fault that I hide my true voice from you humans. The male population of your weak race always thinks women are only good at cooking, cleaning, and sex. I'm the strongest Queen of the 9 tailed beasts. Anyways, kit. Go to my old base beyond the mountain. I think I still have some equipment that can help you and your friends." **Said Kyuubi. Naruto nodded and was about to search the secret base, but almost completely forgot about the others.

"Sasuke! Kurogane!" yelled Naruto as he found the Sasuke on the ground laying on his back not too far from here, and Kurogane was leaning on a tree. His appearance- a dark gray muscle shirt, black trench coat with red trims going down both sides of the sleeves and on the back is the moon with a red dragon with the kanji for **Akai Ryuu**, Black ANBU pants with red medical tape wrapped around loosely on the left knee, a shuriken pouch on his left lower back and kunai pouch hanging on above his right knee, dark red fingerless gloves with metal plats on the back of the palm and knuckles, black combat boots, black steel ANBU grade shinguards, black ANBU grade gauntlets with a hidden blade attachment on the left gauntlet, and a red headband with Konaha's symbol tightly wrapped around his upper right arm. Also he has black hair with of few white trims, amber eyes, a not too scrawny or ripped 6 pack as you can see from his muscle shirt, and a somewhat pale skin tone.

Naruto used **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **to carry them to the secret base.

(3 hours later)

"Aghhh! Man! Where can I find this stupid base!" shouted Naruto while annoying Kuro a bit more(calling him that from now on and would use his full name when necessary, and to lazy to explain his reaction or where they are and the answer that Naruto provided) as he carries an unconscious Uchiha.

He was pissed off that he couldn't find the so called base in 3 hours. The Kyuubi smirked secretly at blonde's misfortune.

"Hmm? I feel like somethings in that cave." Said blonde. They both went inside the cave and explored it very carefully. They found a door, but there is something different about that door. They examine it and never seen anything like it before. The door is pure white and with blue lines.

**"Kit, put your hand on center of the door and it will open." **Said Kyuubi. Naruto is not sure about it but agreed with a nod. He put his hands on the door and nothing happened. About 10 second, the door glowed brightly, blinding them both. Once the light is gone, they went inside and were shocked at what they find inside. (Think about Ironman's labs but white and blue lines and bigger).

"Kyuubi? What is this place?" said Naruto as Kuro sat Sasuke down when he found the medical bay of this place and went to have a look around.

**"Like it, kit? I called it 'Yoko no Nainken' (Fox of the Nine Swords) cool name for our HQ. Anyways I have a three years to teach you and your friends by using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. **I will teach you guys how to use my Knightmare Frames, your affinities, strategy, taijustu , hacking , agility and endurance, weapons training, and engineering. Naruto, do you know the secret of Kage Bunshin?" **said Kyuubi.

_"No. I never knew the secret of **K**__**age Bunshin**__. I always use my clones' just to overpower them. And by the way, what is your name?"_ thought Naruto.

**"Agh, all right, Naruto. Kage Bunshin is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, and then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. Any extra chakra the clone has when it disperses is also returned to the original. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train except when it comes to physical training, you have to do that on your own to have more strength**. **Got it? And no. You have to earn my respect to know my name. " **Said Kyuubi.

_"Well okay, Kyuubi. Well I sort of understand **K**__**age Bunshin**__'s secret. Second, what you mean my affinity? And lastly, what is a Knightmare Frames? I never heard that word before."_ Said Naruto.

**"I can answer your second question. I sensed your affinity is wind and water, while that dark angel mortal friend of yours has earth, darkness, and light, and as for the Uchiha, he has fire and lightning. Soon, kit, you and your friends will become powerful shinobis in the future." **Said Kyuubi. Naruto is excited at what the female fox just said. He'll become one of the most powerful shinobis ever seen.

**"And finally, your last question. ****Knightmare Frames**** are humanoid war machines and can keep up with any shinobi speed. Most of Holy Britannian Empire uses it for war. They conquer different countries and will rule the world with iron fist." **Said Kyuubi.

_"What is the Holy Britannian Empire? Sounds like they're the bad guys. And how you know so much about this place?"_ Said Naruto.

**"I can tell you, kit. Holy Britannian Empire is the Britannian Military includes all Armed Forces of the Holy Empire of Britannia. It is believed to be one of the largest, most powerful, and most technologically advanced military in the world** **and ****is the world's dominant military superpower and one of the large Empire-unions that controls the Earth initially in the early 21st Century. The Holy Britannian Empire oppresses the people and calls them numbers when they conquer a different area. They don't care about other people, but only think for themselves and blame on the other people they have just conquered in any actions. And what I know is none of your business. You have to earn my respect the same as my name. " **Said Kyuubi.

Naruto is angry at the Britannian Empire for oppressing others that aren't Britannian. He decided to stop a senseless war between them. _"Kyuubi-sensei, Can you help me stop the Britannian Empire from taking over the world and work hard to become a strong shinobi. "_ Said Naruto.

Kyuubi nodded at his words while the fox gave a mental smirk. **"All right, Naruto. Let's put you and your friends' training on. We have 3 years to help any people. And maybe I'll call you and your friends the 'Crimson Knights'?" **said Kyuubi. Naruto smirked a fox grin. Kurogane heard everything through telepathy thanks to his Heavenly Angel bloodline.

(His Heavenly Angel bloodline has the ability to read minds at a certain range or could focus on one target no matter the distance called **Kami's Judgement**, white angel wings, light abilities called **Heaven's Light**, and a calming aura that makes anyone in the area like they're in God's presences called **Serenity** and is immune to all ninjutsus, could control the weather around the user called** Kami's Wrath**, a doujutsu that if anyone looks into it they will fall unconscious and be in their would be heaven of their hearts desire, it's called **False Paradise**, and weak physical strength, but with the wings give it a fast maneuverable ability and flight.)

(The Dark Demon bloodline can trap anyone in a powerful genjutsu that will soon make the target unconscious as they experience their darkest nightmares deep in their hearts called** Cursed World**, demon tail with an arrow tip, glowing yellow eyes that gives the user a night-vision like power called **Yami's Sight**, the ability to transformer any part of his body to a weapon, or shield *think Prototype abilities except the consume, shapeshifting, and the armor abilities* called **Hell Demons**, dark abilities like the abilities that Medusa uses in Soul Eater and Darkrai's power from that Pokemon movie which also known as **Dark Essence**, a strong physical strength and speed that only happens if the user needs it called **Limit Breaker**, and is immune to all physical attacks, but is weak against ninjutsus.)

_"Hm. The 'Crimson Knights', not a bad name to call ourselves."_

(3 years later)

After they spended time on training. Naruto has grown from a short-kid to young handsome boy. From 5'2 to 6'5 tall as almost Kakashi size. He is now 16 years boy. Naruto still has whisker-like marks on his cheeks, still loving ramen guy and care about his precious people.

His skills have been greatly improved from the training. He learned about strategy, hacking, how to use Kyuubi's Knightmare Frames, and new taijutsu style. His speed is almost fast as Might Guy's speed. Also his affinity training is the hardest one. He mastered a few wind Justus with one hand only and knows a rare few without hand signs. His Water Justus were easy to master, not at the level like the Second Hokage, but just as good. His weapons training was the second hardest training to do, but he manage to be great with most rifles, explosives, marksmen, and all small type weapons like submachine guns and sidearms. And he is good at unpredictable strategy.

Naruto had thrown away his orange jumpsuits. His clothing consisted Crimson pant, white dress shirt, black shoes, and Crimson jacket with a red symbol of a sword with what appears to be a wing on oneside (picture the Order of the Sword from DMC 4) on the upper right arm. (Think like Zero's clothes but instead purple, there is crimson without a cloak. And also Zero's mask instead crimson fox with sinister teeth).

And also his Knightmare is unlike most of Knightmare frames (think like freedom gundam, but with a humanoid fox head and the Order of the Sword symbol on it's left shoulder). Its name is Ousama**-**Yoko (King Fox). Ousama-Yoko is most powerful Knightmare of the Seventh Generation.

It has a special gun, and two swords. The gun named Toriniti-shin (trinity core) gun. Toriniti-shin is capable of destroy most ships with one shot of blue plasma, take out the Knightmares with many shot, and even can see far away in 3,500 miles. And the two swords named Nenriki no Mouiken (Faith of fury blade). Nenriki no Mouiken can cut though anything, and ship's shields including Knightmare's. Ousama-Yoko has another special ability. It can teleport to any place he want called **Hiraishin**. And Naruto learned Kyuubi's name. Her name is Tenhoshi (sky star).

Kurogane was the same height as Sasuke, but now he was as tall as is Kakashi now and is 17 years old.

His skills have too improved and has learned a great deal of fuuinjutsu. His strategy skills has improved a bit, hacking was like second nature to him, how to use Knightmare Frames was the hardest he had to do, and his taijutsu has improved. His speed was like the late Third Hokage and his affinity training was easy, has become much better at tactics and predicting enemy movements. Weapons training for him was easy for him cause his interest in weapons. He's great with all heavy type weaponry, his marksmen skills is considered to be one of the top marksmen in the world, his knowledge of rifles is impressive, and his uses with submachine guns and sidearms is nothing anyone has seen before.

Kuro has a new black trench coat with the same design of the previous one, just without the dragon, moon, and kanji on the back, but on his left shoulder is the same red symbol of a sword with what appears to be a wing on oneside (The DMC4 Order of the Sword will be the Crimson Knights symbol), Black dress pants, dark red muscle shirt, the same fingerless gloves, the same combat boots, he still as the gauntlets with the hidden blade on him, and a black mask with a red lightning shape scar on the right side of the mask, a blue creepy blank grin, dark red visors for the eyes, and a red dragon symbol on the top of the forehead (think Darker Than Black Hei's mask except with different colors and a visor instead, and Skyrim's front cover symbol).

His Knightmare is not that much unusual like Ousama-Yoko, but it still rare for its kind.(think the Lancelot Albion that Suzaku uses from season C.G R2 except replace the white, gold, and red coloring patterns with black, red, and blue. Also instead of green optics, it's yellow, the wings are yellow, and with the Crimson Knight symbol on it's right shoulder). It goes by the name Dark Angel

It's design features are the Blaze Luminous System, Energy Wing Propulsion System, Landspinner Propulsion System, and the Cockpit Ejection System.

It's usual armament are 4 Slash Harkens located on the arms and hips, 2 Wing-mounted Blaze Luminous MVS Particle Shields which can fire large deadly blasts of yellow-colored lasers, 2 Revolving Blade Swords (RBS), and a energy rifle called Judgement (check profile under Knightmare weapons) that is attached to the left side of the cockpit). (note: do I really need to explain how it does, just go watch the Code Geass R2 to see what it does.)

It could see over 3,000 miles. It has a special ability to use **Chaos Mode**, what it does is that it changes the coloring pattern to dark red and black to give it a high energy output faster speed on the boosters, powerful armor that can withstand a high powered particle cannon, stronger blades to the swords for it to pierce through almost anything, and the wings will change shape from angel like to demonic like to give it more style.

Surprisingly, Sasuke changed the most out of everyone ever since the **Curse Seal **was release and destroyed (give you a hit reread Kuro's info). He's no longer a brooding emo, he doesn't use his Sharingan much anymore, and he's more calm and nice, but still will give insults here and there. He's as tall as Naruto, same age as Naruto, and still has a love for tomatoes.

It took almost everything to convince him to let his family go and be that bright kid he was back then, he refused, but Kuro who was a the third youngest shinobi to be in ANBU, showed a file and a letter from Itachi, Mikoto, and the Third Hokage of the truth of why the Uchiha Massacre happen.

Needless to say he was devastated, happy and pissed at the truth which was that Danzo threaten Sasuke for Itachi to kill everyone, including the ones not involved, and that his mother is still alive, but with no memories what's so ever, Itachi requesting to be killed by him for all the sins he caused his brother, and that the 3rd Hokage is telling Sasuke that he's sorry for not stopping Danzo or Fugaku from starting a rebellion to overthrow the 3rd and requested him to find peace.

Sasuke vowed in his honor to start from as a clan of kind heroes and that he would fulfill there requests as the new generation of Uchihas. In a short version of everything on his awakening to him become friends with Naruto and Kuro, he woke up two weeks after Naruto and Kuro found the place, it took him one month to accept that he has to move on, and two moths to learn of the Kyuubi's true defeat and it took him only 3 seconds to figure out that Naruto is not a demon or a girl (again I'm lazy to explain all those things or I wouldn't finish this chapter, just know he was pissed, then became friendly and becomes Naruto's best friend/brother when he learned of the Kyuubi).

He wears black jeans, a dark blue muscle shirt with his clan symbol on the back, a short sleeved black button down shirt with dark red sleeves attach to it with a hood over his head, black combat boots, and a wolf ANBU mask with dark blue visors and the Crimson Knights symbol on the forehead of the mask.

His training was rough at first, but he started to get the hang of it. His strategy was still low, but better than nothing. His weapons training went without problems as he was a master at being a riflemen, his small arms weapons skill is good enough to survive a gunfight, and he as an obsession with silencers for some odd reason.

He has gotten an heavy interest with medical training and has come far in it to rival one of the best doctors in this world. Knightmare training was his hardest to do cause of this world's technology, but became a great pilot/engineer, not great as Naruto, but still just as good. His affinity training was good, his taijutsu has improved much better, and his speed rivals against Orochimaru.

His Knightmare Frame is just as rare as Kuro's, but different (picture the Guren SEITEN, but instead of red, orange, and the yellow claw coloring pattern, picture it with black, red and blue claw. The optics coloring is red and the wings color is blue, and also with a blue scarf attach to the neck of the Knightmare with the Crimson Knight symbol on it). His Knightmare Frame is called Kuro-Shinigami

It's design features has 3 Harken Boosters (2 on the shoulders and 1 in the arm), Landspinner Propulsion System, Cockpit Ejection System, Energy Wing System, and Radiant Wave Shielding.

It's armament is 1 Right Arm-Inbuilt Armor-Piercing Bombardment-Type Radiation Wave Unit, equipped with Harken Booster, 2 Shoulder-mounted Slash Harkens, 1 MVS Fork Knife (left handheld), 2 Back-mounted 6-tube Missile Launchers which can be alternatively loaded with 6 Gefiun Net Unit or 6 smoke bombs. It's special ability is that in any dark place, no matter how dark or light it is, it is undetectable not even a sort of EMP could disable it, it's weakness is a flash bomb to destroy the shadows.

The ability is called **Shadowcloak**.

Everything was going good for them, but when they learned the most hardest truth during there stay in that world.

* * *

***Flashback-1 year after they all settled in*  
**

**"Kit, Pup, Hatchling, that is enough training for today. You need to rest your body. Tomorrow we'll do it again when you've mastered your affinities."** Said Tenhoshi controlling a **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **created by Naruto.

"All right, Kyuubi-sensei. Soon we will all go back to our world." said Naruto(Kit) in happy tone.

"I just hope they haven't forgot about us." said Kurogane(Hatchling) with a worry tone.

"I have to apologize for all the shit I done to everyone and kill Danzo for what he as done." said Sasuke(Pup) with a calm then angry tone.

Tenhoshi is worried about them; she should tell them all the truth. **"Kit, Pup, Hatchling, I'm afraid that.….. We can't return anymore."** Said Tenhoshi in almost breaking tone.

They were all shocked frozen by her words. "Ah, ha, ha. Good joke, huh, Kyuubi-sensei? Tell me you're kidding me, right?" said Naruto. Sasuke with a small smile looking at her and Kuro nodding at her small joke. They heard not a word from Tenhoshi, she couldn't face them. They all realized it. This is real, not a fake. "WHAT!? HOW WE'RE NOT ABLE TO RETURN TO OUR DIMENSION!? TELL ME NOW!?" shouted Naruto in angry tone. Sasuke with a scowl on his face and Kuro with a serious look at her.

**"Well, remember when we gotten though the tear?" **they all nodded.** "Well, tell you the truth, we're stuck here forever in this world. Only Legendary God summons and Special summons could return to ours dimension."** said Tenhoshi. Naruto is confused and sad at the same time. Sasuke is too confused and sad, but is still pissed at the news. Kuro is now looking at the floor with a glare while clenching his right hand tightly. They have no idea about the Gods and Special summons and can't go back to there world.

**"I can see you are confused. What I talking about the Gods, summons, and special summons. The first one is the God summons. The Legendary God summons are the Legendary Ancient Dragon, Legendary Titan Phoenix, Legendary Feral White Tiger, and Legendary Black Hell Tortoise."** said Tenhoshi.

When she finished and sees them in thought. They thought for a few minutes and nod in understanding. Then Tenhoshi continued her talking. **"And the lastly is Special summons. The Special summons is the 9 tailed beasts but the problem is only in our dimension even your friend with the Toads. Those are normal summons. It means they don't have enough power to travel through dimensions. Kit, Pup, Hatchling you may know about us but you know nothing about Jubi"** said Tenhoshi in a emotionless tone. Naruto is shocked and sad, Sasuke is beginning to lose hope, and Kuro just wants to punch Kami in her friggin face. No one knows the legend behind the Jubi, but all they heard about Rikudo Sennin.

**"All 9 tailed beasts were part of Jubi's power. None of you cannot defeat the Jubi as the fusion of all nine tailed beasts, the Jubi is said to possess massive and overwhelmingly foul chakra that is potent enough to bring total despair and destruction to the world and most powerful than me."** said Tenhoshi.

They all blinked in shock again. They had no idea about the Jubi is that powerful. Naruto spoke up "Kyuubi-sensei. Are you sure? How did the Rikudo Sennin defeat the Jubi like that?" said Naruto.

**"Well. It's true, your Rikudo Sennin defeated the Jubi and sealed it into the moon."**"Whoa, wait! Rikudo Sennin sealed the Jubi into the moon? And if the Jubi is sealed, why you're still here?" said Kuro. **"I'm glad to answer your question. Rikudo Sennin decided by dividing the Ten-Tails' chakra into the nine chakra later become known as "tailed beasts".** said Tenhoshi.

"Wow, Kyuubi-sensei. That...ummm...well...wow." said Naruto. Tenhoshi smirked warmly. **"Well, that was fine. Your contract with the Toad has been destroyed. So, do you guys want to sign the fox contract as well as two other contracts my friends gave me?"** said Tenhoshi in hopeful tone. _"Well I should sign the contract but I will remember them. Maybe this world will be my new home."_ thought Naruto, Sasuke, and Kuro. They nodded, but Kuro asked what are the other two contracts.

Tenhoshi responded that they were the Wolf summoning contract and the Ancient Dragon contract. She told them that the Ancient Dragon contract is not the same as the Legendary Ancient Dragon contract, but the dragons for that contract are considered the second strongest out of the other Dragon Contracts out there.

Naruto still took Tenhoshi's Fox Contract while Sasuke and Kuro respectively took the Wolf and Ancient Dragon Contracts.

Tenhoshi told Naruto that she's the clan head of the contract and already gave him her blessing to summon her and to start his Sannin training.

Sasuke summoned the head of the Wolf Clan, Tsukuyomi- the wolf moon goddess. She tested him by looking through his soul and has deemed him worthy to summon her clan and to start his Sannin training when she saw he would do anything to protect his love ones and redeem his honor. Before she left, she said bye to Tenhoshi and suggested that they should go drink sometimes.

Kuro summoned Paarthurnax- the clan head of the Ancient Dragons. He tested Kuro's wisdom and courage by putting him in a genjutsu. Kuro passed and Paarthurnax has deemed him worthy as the clans summoner and to start his Sannin training. Paarthurnax told Tenhoshi to watch the young ones, stating that they have a great journey ahead of them and went back home.

**"It is done. All right, kit, pup, hatchling. Remember what I told you about the Jubi. The Jubi can travel through any dimensions in human form. Like Kage Bunshin, we gain every experience in each dimension. That is how my knowledge came to be."** said Tenhoshi.

"Someday, I'll thank you and repay you all the things you done for us." said Naruto in happy tone. Sasuke gave a nod and a small smile to show his thanks. Kuro gave a smile showing he's okay with the everything that has happen.

**(Flashback ended)**

* * *

**[Meanwhile at the living rooms]**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kuro were bored out of their minds about not helping the Japanese people_."Hoshi-kaasan, can I start helping people?"_ thought Naruto.

**"No, Naruto-kun.** **When the time is right, then you guys can go and help them. Also you need to tell them your code name, Naruto-kun."** Said Tenhoshi. "All right, Hoshi-kaasan. Let's see the news today." Said Naruto. He turned on the TV, him and the others watch the news and were shocked at what they saw.

**"Our top story tonight, is that at the Lake Kamigawa Hotel has been seized by a rouge Eleven terrorist group named the Japanese Liberation Front. Over 80 civilians have been taken hostage, with the JLF threatening to throw one off the roof every half hour, unless Viceroy Cornelia gives in to their demands..." **

"You guys ready to save some civilians?" said Naruto as he looks at Sasuke and Kuro.

"I've been ready since we saw the news." declared Kuro.

"What's the plan Naruto?" asked Sasuke. Naruto nodded, he told them his plan and for them to get ready to finally show the world the Crimson Knights. They nodded and left to get set up for the plan.

"_Tenhoshi-kaasan. You are ready with me?_" thought Naruto.

**"Always ready for you, Naruto-kun. Let the world know your name as the Crimson Knights."** Said Tenhoshi. Naruto gave a fox like smirk.

* * *

**truefortune:** Dang this is the longest ch. I had done. Anyway Kuro, would you like to do the honors?

**Kuro:** With pleasure truefortune-san. Please review on what you guys think of this ch. and remember to submit your suggestions early if you want that person to be paired with Sasuke, or me.


	3. Chapter 3

**truefortune:** *sigh* I thought writing fics would be fun, but now I'm having a massive headache.

**Kuro:** Don't be like that true-san you just started writing fics. Just relax and don't give up and keep on writing.

**truefortune:** Easy for you to say. You don't have to sit here and stare at a computer screen all day to figure out what goes next and make sure you didn't mess up or rushed it. Now I know why Sarutobi hates doing this. IT'S THE ENEMY FOR BOTH KAGE AND AUTHORS * pulls hair*!

**Kuro:** Gomen. It seems that truefortune is unavailable at the moment so, I'll start the disclaimer. **Truefortune does not own Code Geass, Naruto, or anything that will be recognizable****.** Let's get on with the show!

"talk",** "Kyuubi"**, or **"****Radio"  
**

_"thought" **"Kyuubi"**  
_

**Sign or Jutsu  
**

"AI talking"**  
**

* * *

**The Crimson Knights Rises  
**

When they were all prepared, they all went to the hangers of their respectable Knightmares. When Naruto was explaining the plan, AI units Sakura, Anko, and Ino(yes they are the ones each character loves before they left their world, but they either didn't had the courage to tell them *Kuro* or they just realized it *Sasuke*) were downloading the hotel schematics and hacking the security systems to their data base and the Knightmare's Intel program (IP).

"Kuro. Sasuke. You guys know what your missions are?" questioned Naruto.

"Yeah. Hide our Knightmares, infiltrate the hotel, save and protect the hostages, then go back and see if there is anymore hostiles in the area." said Kuro has he gets inside Dark Angel.

"See if I could find one of their commanders and 'ask' if they have explosives rigged to blow and disarm it and if they don't have one then proceed with phase 2 and help protect the hostages." said Sasuke as he goes through the hotels structure with Ino.

"Good. Then, lets show the world the rising of the Crimson Knights."

"Hai!"

"Launch Sequence is ready. Naruto/Kuro/Sasuke." said each of the AIs they are partnered with.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Ousama-Yoko, launching!"

"Kurogane Akuma Tenshi! Dark Angel, off!"

"This is Sasuke Uchiha! Kuro-Shinigami, launch!"

Heading out to the hotel as the first mission of the Crimson Knights.

* * *

"Naruto!" said Sakura as she appears on the top left of his screen.

"Hm. What is it Sakura?"said Naruto as they are getting close to the hotel.

"There is something interesting that has came up. A Princess disguised like a normal citizen. And her name is Euphemia Li Britannia."

"Is that so? Looks like we got an another opportunity. I need to earn her trust so I will not make an enemy out of her, but what's she doing there at the hotel? Is something happening in there? Sakura, what's going on over there?" said Naruto in concern/confused tone.

"Yes. There were some racists words angering some JLF members guarding the hostages by a Britannian girl. The girl was almost led to another location to be 'used' by JLF, but Princess Euphemia interrupted it. Her identity is revealed to everyone around her." said Sakura.

"Temes! Even if they're different by blood, that doesn't give them an excuse to rape an innocent person!", growled Kuro when he popped up in the top right corner of screen.

"You sure you don't want to switch for my mission Kuro?", said Sasuke with a pissed off look as he showed up at the bottom left screen.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll leave some alive for you to have a piece of them.

"Remember your missions, guys. Don't let your emotions get the better of you.", said Naruto even though he has a pissed of look too.

"Hai!"

"Good. Now, double time it! We have hostages to save!" yelled Naruto

They sped off much more faster than they were traveling than last time.

* * *

**(Meanwhile at the hotel)**

"I'm Japanese!" One of the terrorists yelled as he grabbed Nina by the hair and lifted her to her feet. "You filthy Britannians make me sick! Looking down on us and calling us numbers!" He then gave her a depraved look. "Maybe I should show this little brat what it's like to be degraded and dehumanized... Come on, we're going to one of the private rooms for some alone time!" He said getting ready to drag her out.

"NOOOOO!" Nina begged while sobbing.

"WAIT!" Milly cried getting up. "Take me instead!"

"Hmmm..." The terrorist said looking her over with a wicked leer. "You'll do even better!" He said tossing Nina aside and grabbing Milly.

"Stop this right now!" A woman in the crowd said as she stood aside and took off her disguise glasses. "I'm Princess Euphemia Li Britannia and I demand to speak with your leader now."

"Fine." Another terrorist in the room said. "I'll take you to him right away." He said.

"I want your word that no one in this room will be harmed, first." Euphie demanded.

"Very well... No one here hurts any of the hostages while we're gone. Understood?" He said to which all the men agreed. "Now lets go." He said taking Euphemia and leaving the room.

No less than ten seconds after she left, did the man who threatened Nina earlier grab Milly by the arm and began to pull her away.

"No wait! You promised you wouldn't hurt us!" Milly pleaded.

"Don't worry girlie. I ain't gonna hurt you. Hell as big the s##### you Britannian women are, you'll actually enjoy this!" He said dragging her away.

"No Milly!" Nina cried. "Oh god, what have I done?" Nina began openly sobbing over her friend's sacrifice to protect her. Shirley hugged Nina close, crying as well, praying for some sort of miracle.

"Oi! Little girl don't think that I forgot what ya said."

" B-but you guys promised not to hurt us that you would leave us alone." whimpered Nina as JLF guy #2 grabbed her hair and started dragging her to another random room.

"Just because that guy promised doesn't mean I did."

* * *

**(outside of Lake Kamigawa Hotel building)**

The Crimson Knights exited their Knightmares. "Now, that our Knightmares are out of sight. We could begin our mission. Kuro! Sasuke! You both know what to do?" said Naruto. They both nodded.

"Be careful Naruto. There is no doubt that their leader is heavily guarded now with the Princess going to meet him." said Sasuke.

"Hey, guys! Don't we need codenames so people won't know our identities when we go out in public as citizens?" sand Kuro with a worried tone.

Naruto put his hand on his chin thinking about that. "Good idea, Kuro. Your codename is Ryu. Sasuke, yours will be Okami (Wolf). And mine will be Kitsune. Clear?" He received nods as his answer. "Good luck, guys.", and Naruto left to do his mission while the others did theirs.

* * *

**(With Ryu)**

_"Damn how many guards are out there?"_ thought Ryu as he avoided or killed JLF guards as he goes by.**  
**

He heard a noise and hid behind a corner as two JLF members walked by. "Oi. Did you hear? That a Britannian Girl insulted one of our guys." said JLF#1 " Yeah. I did, damn Britannian scum! They think they can walk all over us like dirt and expect not to fight back!" said JLF#2.

"Yeah, but that's not what I wanna tell ya."

"Eh? Then what?"

"That Princess Euphemia L. Britannia was dressed as a normal civie and has asked to meet Leader-sama to come to an agreement with us. *chuckles* Bitch doesn't even know that they're gonna rape her ass."

"Eh! I wished that I was there!"

"Hey don't sweat it. Leader-sama told us when he finishes with 'negotiations' we'll get to kill all of the male hostages and use the female ones as sex slaves. We had two bitches that insulted us right and it's our job to train them to be good obedient slaves. *laughs hysterically*

_"Temes! I'm gonna kill them when this all over, but right now I need to save the hostages."_ Ryu runs of to the opposite direction the two JLF men walked from.

* * *

**(With Okami in an secluded location in the hotel)**

"Tell me! Do you punks have a bomb in this place!?" as Okami punches a guy tied to a chair, hard and by the tone of his voice, he's pissed.

"Okay! Yes! Yes, we have a bomb in this place in case we get overrunned!" whimpered a broken JLF from torture.

"Where is it located and who has the trigger or else you would need a new name, and life!" as Okami brings a knife close to the guy's place that is sacred to men.

"WE KEEP IT UNDER THE ROOM WHERE THE HOSTAGES ARE AT AND THE ONE WHO HAS THE TRIGGER IS THE GUY LEADING US!" cried the JLF terrorist, literally.

"Thank you for your corporation, oyasuminasai." Okami knocked the JLF guy out cold, in a painful way and brings two of his fingers to the earpiece he has.

**"Ryu. I have the location of the bombs have you cleared the hostiles guarding the hostages? Over." **

**"I'm heading their now, why? Over."** questioned Ryu.

**"I found the location of the bomb and the one that has the trigger. The bomb's location is under the room where the hostages are at and the trigger is being held by the JLF's leader. Over"** as Okami heads to the bomb's location.

**"KUSO! You think you can get there in time****? Over."**

**"Don't worry I'm close enough to get there before you can save the hostages. Over."  
**

**"It's the not hostages being held in that room I'm worried about."  
**

**"Eh?"  
**

**"Two female hostages has be taken away from the others for those temes to have their 'fun'. I asked Anko to give the locations of the two hostages that has been taken away and found that the closes one is a few meters from my location, the other is closed to Kitsune and I have already contacted him to rescue the hostage. Over."  
**

**"Good luck with saving the hostage. I'll try to get to the bomb as quick as I can. Over."**, as Okami turns left from the corner.

**"You too. They might have some guards there. Out."**

* * *

**(With Kitsune)  
**

_"If the Intel from Ryu is correct. The hostage is right here!"_

* * *

**(Meanwhile inside)**

The man pushed Milly in front of a bed. "Now strip!" He ordered. "Slowly... I want to savor this."

Milly closed her teary eyes as tight as she could, as she slipped off her heels and began unzipping her dress. _"Someone... Anybody... save me."_ She begged.

"You bastard! How dare you try to rape her! DIE! **RASENGEN**!" shoving the **rasengen** to JLF guard's stomach. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" yelled JLF guard.**  
**

* * *

**(At the same time with Ryu)**

The other man drags Nina in front of the bed. "Strip Britannian trash." he ordered. "I SAID STRIP YOU WHORE!"

Nina cries as she slowly takes off her scarf. _"Please... Somebody... help me, please."_

"Didn't your mother ever teach to respect women. Doesn't matter now. Die, okay. **Vector Storm**!" hitting the guys body. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" yelled JLF guard as he gets blown away and shredded to pieces.

* * *

(Outside)

"What the hell!" Cornelia yelled as parts of the outside wall exploded and two men were sent flying over 40 meters outward before crashing into the sea from opposite directions of the explosions they came out of._"Nobody told me about that! What killed those men like that? I never heard a strange report from my men. Maybe there is something more than meets the eye tonight." _Cornelia thought.

* * *

**(Back with Naruto, and Milly)**

Milly slumped down to the floor and backed up towards the wall in fear over what she just saw. Kitsune saw her and walked up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked in an concern tone.

Milly's eyes opened as she heard those words. She was scared to death of what this... masked man was capable of, but she realized if he had wanted to harm her, he'd have done so by now. "Yes..." She choked out.

"I came to rescue you and the others. Do you know where Euphemia is at right now?"

"Yes... I can take you to them and Princess Euphemia went to different room with guard, but what about the other terrorists?" Milly asked.

"Don't worry about the others, my friend will save them. I'm Kitsune, leader of the Crimson Knights, and we're better than a bunch of fools." He declared in calm tone.

"My... name's Milly Ashford and 'we're'?" She said for some reason that escaped her mind at the time.

"Alright Milly. I'll explain what I mean 'we're' later, but right now we need to go." Kitsune said taking her by the hand, (Making Milly both cringe, and blush at the same time.) and running out of the room.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Ryu and Nina)**

Slowly backed up to the wall as fear is shown in her eyes at what she just saw. Ryu turned towards her and walked up to her. "Are you alright?" he said with a concern filled tone.

Nina was shaking like crazy, but managed to nod at this ... masked man's answer. She is scared at what this guy can do to her, but realizes that if he wanted to hurt her, he would've done it by now.

"I came to help free the hostages while my friends go do their part of the mission. Can you tell me where the other hostages are at?" questioned Ryu.

"Yes... a friend of mine was taken away as well and I think they're taking the Princess to the VIP room at the top floor. I can take you to the others, but we need to save my friend first." said Nina.

"Don't worry. One of my friends is already going to save your her. We'll go to the other hostages and get you all of out of here, but first I need to contact the others. Is that alright with you?" asked Ryu.  
She nodded at him.

**"This is Ryu, calling Kitsune. I found one of the hostages. Have you found the other? Over."** questioned Ryu.

**"This is Kitsune. I've found the other one. Proceed with saving the others. I'll get the hostage with me out of here. Over."**

**"Good luck Kitsune. And be advised, the Princess is located on the top floor of the building. Over."** warned Ryu.

**"Thanks for the Intel, Ryu. Get to the hostages and on my signal. We're getting them out of there. Acknowledge?"**

**"Roger that. Out."** he turns toward Nina and said "What's your name? I'm Ryu, Second in command of the Crimson Knights."

"M-my names Nina Einstein, and are you and your 'friends' really going to save us?" asked Nina.

"Nina... What a nice name you got. And yes we're going to save everyone. Now let's get to the others." said Ryu as he takes her hand, (Making Nina blush) and running out of the room.

* * *

**(With Okami)**

_"If I were a bomb where would I be?"_ as he looks for the bomb when he had taken care of five JLFs guarding it.

Suddenly he heard a beeping sound a few meters to his right. He walks up to the place and found a big bomb.

_"Shit! This isn't just a detonated bomb, but it also has a timer. I first need to disarm the the connection to the trigger, then find a way to disarm the countdown."_ as he opens a panel.

* * *

**(With Ryu and Nina)  
**

"Where are the hostages!?" Ryu yelled as they came back to the room only to find them all gone and the guards dead.

"I don't know." Nina said in a panic worrying about the others.

"I'll contact Kitsune and brief him of what happen."

**"Kitsune! We have a problem!" **yelled Ryu.

* * *

**(With Naruto and Milly)**

**"What's the problem Ryu?" **as he and Milly are running up the stairs.**  
**

**"All the hostages are gone!" **this makes him and Milly stop.

**"What do you mean they're gone!?" **asked Kitsune.

**"It means what it's supposed to mean! Kitsune! Everybody is gone and all the guards are dead!"  
**

**"Tch. Go regroup with Okami and bring the girl with you. I think I have an idea on who did this"** said Kitsune as he and Milly continues on towards the Princess' location.

**"You think it involves with that battle at Shinjuku Ghetto when the Japanese Resistance were suddenly using great tactics and strategy skills to defeat the enemy like some miracle happened, and we all know that miracles doesn't appear out of know where. Someone from the outside was helping them and you think that same person is the one that is leading some group of people and saved the hostages."**

Kitsune knew that last part was more of a statement than a question. **"Hai. I really think whoever is behind of the hostages disappearing was the same one who commanded the rebels."**

**"If they rescued the hostages, then they are after the Princess as well!"  
**

**"Not if I get there first. When you regroup with Okami, I want you guys to go the Knightmares and get out of here. No doubt that the group of people that has saved the hostages will plant several bombs in this place and we won't have time to disarm them."** ordered Kitsune.

**"Roger that. Ryu, out."**

"I noticed that you're sometimes speaking the language of the Elevens. Why is that?" questioned Milly. Kitsune sighed and said "That's because I'm Japanese."

"W-why would you kill your own people if your one of them?" asked a now frighten Milly as she stopped running up the stairs with him.

"Because to me... people, no matter the race they are, doesn't make them the same as the others. I mean... look at me, does it justify that I, a man with the blood of an Japanese, makes me the same as these trash that call themselves 'Japanese' for just being the same race?" asked a very serious Kitsune.

Milly gave it some thought at what he said and agreed that even though you are the same race, that doesn't make you the same as the others.

"I... I'm sorry for judging you so quickly Kitsune. It's just that..." she was interrupted when suddenly they heard the sound of gunfire coming from a a level above them.

"I'm going to investigate. You stay here." Kitsune said running towards the gunfire. Knowing she needed him to protect her, and get her out of this nightmare, Milly quietly snuck after him.

* * *

**(With Ryu and Nina)**

"Um. Mister Ryu. Why do speak the language of an Eleven?" asked Nina as she grows more suspicious of him.

"*sigh* It's because I'm Japanese." said Ryu as turn towards her.

Nina trips over her feet as she trembles in fear. "W-why would you you help me and kill your own people?"

"Because I'm not like those people that calls themselves 'Japanese'. They would use innocent lives that as nothing to do with their hatred with the Britannian's Government. Just so they could win. These _'Japanese' _may call themselves that, but they are a disgrace of being Japanese to use human meat shields to win the war. They are monsters that will do anything to win." growled Ryu.

"But why save me and the others then? We're Britannians that thinks others that are not of our blood are dirt beneath our heels. Why go all through saving us when your an Eleven?" asked Nina as she is really confused that this Eleven would help her and the others.

"Just because I'm an Eleven in your standards doesn't mean I will be like these people. I mean sure I may hate your people for enslaving mine, but that doesn't justify that I want to kill you! You're probably thinking like 'Why would an Eleven help the ones that has conquered and enslaved his people from his very own race?' Well the answer is very simple. I believe that using innocent lives to win is wrong and that you must fight those that will fight and not the ones that can't." said Ryu with a tone that sounds like a melody she hears when a mother sings a song to her young child to sleep.

Nina realized that this Ele- no. This MAN is not like the others, that this man would fight to protect those that are weak and fight the ones that are cruel. That not everyone is evil to the core and that she regrets all the things she said and done to others that aren't Britannian.

"I- I'm sorry for reacting that way. I-it's just that..." she was interrupted when Ryu put up his hand in an 'stop' position.

"No need to apologize, Ms. Nina. All that I really needed is that you understand that not everyone is the same by heart. Now let's go meet up with my friend Okami and head to the Knightmares." said Ryu as he helps her off the ground.

Nina nods and they headed towards Okami's position.

* * *

**(With Okami- minutes before Kitsune and Ryu were talking on the radio)**

_"There! Bomb's disarmed. Now I need to head back upstairs and save the hostages if Ryu didn't make it."_ as he was about to get up, he got a radio contact with Ryu.

**"Hai?" **asked Okami.

**"Okami changed of plans. Me and one of the hostages are regrouping up with you. Over."**

**"Why? What's** **wrong?"** asked Okami.

**"The hostages were rescued by another group. Me and Kitsune thinks it involves with the same guy who helped the rebels during that battle at ****Shinjuku Ghetto**. Over."

**"Roger that. Head towards the Knightmares I'll meet you guys their. Out."** said Okami as he runs to the their Knightmares.

* * *

**(Inside the Hotel office)**

Lelouch smirked in satisfaction under his Zero mask as he killed the guard escorting Euphemia. The plan went off perfectly, the Black Knights had rescued the hostages, and he had taken care of the JLF leaders involved with this situation, now all that was left to do was confront Euphemia.

"Euphemia Li Britannia, we meet at last." Zero said.

"Zero, what have you done here?" Euphie asked looking at all the bodies around her.

"I have saved the hostages, something your family, not even your sister would even consider doing were it not for you being among them." He replied coldly.

Euphie stood there in silence, not wanting to believe that was the case.

"Your family is well known for stepping on those they deem unworthy for the sake of furthering their own goals." Zero said. "I have already made Clovis pay for his crimes against humanity, perhaps I should do the same to you now." He said leveling the gun at Euphie. He was however swiftly interrupted by an crimson blur moving in front of him, and punching him hard in the face.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are!" Kitsune yelled in calm/rage.

"Who are you!" Euphie cried out in surprised tone.

Kitsune turned to face her."My name is Kitsune, Princess Euphemia and I'm here to rescue you." said Kitsune.

"Yes, I'm fin- Kitsune look out!" Euphie cried as she saw Zero raise his gun back at him. He quickly spun around and kicked the gun out of Zero's hand, and pinned him against the wall. "Alright asshole, you have some explaining to do!"

"Get off of me! Now!" yelled Zero.

"Kitsune, you caught him!" Milly yelled in glad as she ran into the room

"I thought I told you to stay..." he was interrupted as a loud explosion rang out, and the hotel began to shake and crumble.

"If you two want to live, come with me." Zero ordered to the girls.

"Sorry. My Knightmare will be here... right... about... now." Crimson Knight said. The wall is crumble by the appearing of Ousama-Yoko. the Knightmare's cockpit opened up. "Princess Euphemia and Milly! Get in Ousama-Yoko, it will get you out of here! Don't worry about me! I'll get out of the building!" Kitsune yelled as he is still holding Zero.

Euphie and Milly nods and ran to Ousama-Yoko's cockpit. Once they're inside the Knightmare, It moved itself with Sakura's help and teleported.

Kitsune let go of Zero and glared at him."All right. My mission is completed. Zero, if anyone gets hurt because of you. I'll kill you so no one ever finds your body." he said in monotone tone. he disappeared as well.

Zero's hands clenched in anger. He's angry at the masked man for playing him. "Damn you, Kitsune. Whoever are you, I will kill you." said Zero. Then he quickly got out of there.

* * *

**(Before the bombs exploded)**

Okami just arrived back at the Knightmares just when explosions were erupting inside the building and saw Ryu with some girl.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" yelled Okami as Kitsune's Knightmare flies up towards Kitsune and the others location.

"Ms. Nina, get in my Knightmare it will lead you to safety and don't worry about me I'll find another way out." ordered/said Ryu as a reluctant Nina enters Dark Angel and both Knightmares flew off.

Ryu turns towards Okami, "Ready to show the world the first appearance of the Crimson Knights?" Okami nods and they shunshin out of the place.

* * *

**(Outside)**

"What the hell happened!" Cecile yelled in shock as she saw a large explosion in the side of the collapsing hotel, followed by three new model Knightmares that they have never seen before seemingly flying out and teleported themselves.

"Ohhh! Those are new Knightmare models. Maybe I should research their technology. I wonder if these Knightmares are on par with my Lancelot?" Lloyd said in a excited tone.(Lloyd in my opinion is crazy. The man mostly thinks about technology then getting a date. I think the guy was dropped on his head when he was an infant).

"I want half of the units go find those Knightmares and capture them! I don't want them to fall onto wrong hands! Rest of the units with me to capture Zero and his group!" Cornelia yelled.

"Viceroy Cornelia, look towards the lake!" an Britannia soldier.

Cornelia turn her attention to the lake. She sees Zero and his group on a boat with the hostages in lifeboats.

* * *

**(Zero)**

"My dear Britannians, have no fear." Zero called out, his voice transmitting all across Japan, people pausing in the streets to gaze up at him in alarm, only to blink in confusion as the camera switched to a cut of several life rafts "All of the hostages have been released safe and sound, thanks to the efforts of myself."

Now lights blazed to life behind the man, the public's eyes widening as several figures in black uniforms, their faces hidden behind the low visors of the black hats they wore, standing at attention, one figure, one on either side of Zero, bowing lightly towards the camera.

"People!" Zero called out, his tone reaching out to not only the Britannians, but to Japanese citizens fortunate enough to witness the broadcast "Fear us! Or Rally behind us as you see fit." He thrust a hand out to the side "For we…are the Black Knights!"

"Black Knights, huh? That's... Interesting." the voice of Kitsune said as he is sitting on the down with one leg hanging off in front of him, Okami was standing at his left with is arms in his pockets with a slight slouch, while Ryu was messing with his hidden blade at his right.

The newly Black Knights including Zero turns around and looks up at the same masked man Zero faced with two other masked men on the roof of the boat.

"To those who don't know me and my comrades, I'm Kitsune."

*sigh* "My name is Ryu."as he goes back to messing with his hidden blade.

"Hm. I'm Okami."as he looks directly at Cornelia.

"Zero, you may be good for rescuing the hostages, but me and my men saved Princess Euphemia and the other hostages in our Knightmares. I hid them to make sure they're safe. Zero, your ways and mine are different. My goal is to bring peace to the world. I'm willing to help anyone be it allies or enemies and I'm happy if anybody that share this vision or they want a place to call home without racism and unfair laws to join me and my comrades. Zero, you are not enough worthy to be my rival. Good-bye, everyone and I'll give the locations of Princess Euphemia, Milly, and Nina to you, Viceroy Cornelia. Just know that to never cross the Crimson Knights." Kitsune said in calm tone. Then they slowly disappeared like a mist.

Zero's hands clenched in rage. Kitsune played him again. So he said Zero was not enough worthy? Then we shall see.

* * *

**(Back to Cornelia)**

"Find my sister and the hostages! I want those men prove it to me! If not, kill them!" ordered Cornelia.

"Yes, Viceroy! With me!" said a Britannian officer as he took troops of Britannia and Knightmares.

* * *

**(Back with Crimson Knights and the girls.)**

"Thank you so much!" Milly cried as she hugged Kitsune accidentally massing his face into her well-sized bossum, which made them both blush.

They separated and Milly said, "I'm so sorry for judging earlier before, Kitsune. I hope you forgive me." He said, "Apology accepted as long you know that people aren't the same whether through or not by race."

"I'm sorry for judging you, Mr. Ryu. It's just that..." Nina was interrupted as Ryu said, " Like I said before. No need to apologize for your previous actions as long you had learned that not everyone is the same by heart." Okami looks at both of them, wondering what happened while he was gone.

"Kitsune, Ryu, Okami... Thank you for protecting us..." Euphie said. "I just have one thing to ask. Who ar-" Euphie was interrupted by the sounds of Cornelia's forces approaching.

"Well. It was interesting to meet you. I'll save you again. Good bye." Kitsune said in an kind tone. Ryu gave a nod towards Nina. They entered their Knightmares and teleported away, while Dark Angel flew off and Kuro-Shinigami faded within the shadows.

_"I'm sure to meet you too."_ Euphie thought.

_" Whoever that guy is, someday he'll show me his face."_ Milly thought.

_"I hope whoever that man was. I'll get to thank him face to face. I just have to keep my eye out for any Ele- I mean Japanese acting strange."_ thought Nina.

* * *

**(With Naruto, Kuro, and Sasuke)**

"So, anybody want to brief me on what happened with you guys?" asked Sasuke.

"We'll brief each other on what happened on our parts of the mission tomorrow morning, Sasuke. Right now *yawn* I'm tired." said Naruto.

"Sure why not. I need some shut eyes too." said a tired Sasuke.

"Hey, guys I need to tell you something." asked Kuro.

"In the morning." was his answer from both Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

**truefortune:** *head on top of keyboard with his soul coming out of his mouth.

**Kuro:** *pokes him with a stick* Well it looks like I have to wrap things up. **Please don't forget to review on what you guys think of the chapter and the entry girls to be paired with me and Sasuke is now over thanks to the original writer of this fic gave his entries. **See you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**truefortune: **Hey guys I hope you're enjoying the fic cause soon I'll be going to school and won't be updating my fics for a while , but just know I will have time to update my fics on the weekends, just don't expect it to come in just two days.

**Kuro: Truefortune doesn't own Code Geass, Naruto, or anything related to other shows/movies/games. **If he did, then Shirley would've lived.

"talk",** "Kyuubi"**, or **"****Radio"  
**

_"thought" **"Kyuubi"**  
_

**Sign or Jutsu  
**

"A.I. talking"

* * *

**Who Are the Crimson Knights?/****Zero's Plan  
**

**(Base-Naruto's Office)**

"Sakura, did you find out about Zero's identify?" said Naruto as holographic pinkish girl, a yellowish girl and a purplish woman appears.

"Naruto. We can't verify his identify. It will take a full week or month to find Zero's face." said Sakura.

"That's okay, Sakura. Take a break for thirty minute. After that, I want you to do a full scan of Japan. I have some ideas on Zero's identity, he could be a worker, teacher, former soldier, or... student. Anything relating to Zero in Japan, then report to me. And I want to know Zero's plan. Understand?" said Naruto. He hoped he is wrong about the student being Zero.

"Sure thing, Gaki." said Anko as she logged out.

_"Hoshi-kaasan, what do we do in here when we're not on missions?" _thought Naruto as Tenhoshi spoke up.

**"Naruto-kun, you guys should look around Japan while the girls are working. One more thing, we cannot have the whole Britannian army nor the black knight looking for our base." **said Tenhoshi.

_"Great. We got a bloodhound army looking for our a## and Zero is trying to kill us on sight. And Hoshi-kaasan, you know there are flaws in that. One, we're Japanese. Two, no record of our names, date of birth, and no parents in Britannian database. And last, Britannian will be suspicious about us."_Thought deadpanned Naruto. _"Can this day get worst?"_

**"You are correct, Naruto-kun. But that doesn't stop Sakura, Anko, and Ino from putting in your guys' records in the Britannian database."**said Tenhoshi.

_"All right. I'll tell Sakura and the others to put in our records for us when we need to get some fresh air from missions."_thought Naruto.

"Naruto, I just got something from the News Broadcast. It's about you guys and Zero at Lake Kamigawa last night." said Ino as she appeared. Naruto raised one eyebrow.

"That's interesting. Let's hear what they say in the Main Room for the others to see." Command Naruto with an lazy interest as he called everyone to the MR(Main Room).

* * *

**(MR)**

"What's this all about dobe?" said Sasuke with a curious tone as he sits down on the sofa.

"Yeah Naruto. I was checking some stuff in the storage facility and find more useful equipment." said Kuro with a excited tone at the mention of 'equipments'. (Kuro loves to create new things for the war they are gonna be participating.)

"It's about us and Zero on the news today." said Naruto as he turns on the 24' in. flat HD screen TV on.

* * *

**(News TV)**

"We have reports of Lake Kamigawa Last night from our Holy Government. It's seems that Zero and his group saved most of hostages from JLF, but our important hostage, Euphemia Li Britannian, and two other hostages, were saved by a group of men that calls themselves Crimson Knights."

"But something is very interesting from the man that appears to be the leader of the Crimson Knights that calls himself 'Kitsune', of his statement. It says "Zero, you may be good for rescuing the hostages, but me and my men saved Princess Euphemia and the other hostages in our Knightmares. I hid them to make sure they're safe. Zero, your ways and mine are different. My goal is to bring peace to the world. I'm willing to help anyone be it allies or enemies and I'm happy if anybody that shares this vision or they want a place to call home without racism and unfair laws to join me and my comrades. Zero, you are not enough worthy to be my rival. Good-bye, everyone and I'll give the locations of Princess Euphemia, Milly, and Nina to you, Viceroy Cornelia. Just know that to never cross the Crimson Knights"

"It's seems Kitsune and Zero would soon be rivals yet, and it looks like the Crimson Knights and Black Knights have their own goals for the world. And we still don't know if our Holy Government has decided if the Crimson Knights is going to be official threat greater than Zero, equal to Zero, or not. That's all." said Newspokeswomen as the news stands by.

* * *

**(Back at the MR)**

"I can't believe she actually said that. Now Zero has more reason to hate and kill me. I wonder did Zero watch the news? If he did watch it then he'll be even more madder than before." said Naruto. He have no ideas how right Naruto was.

"Well idiot, you just been made public enemy No. 1 on Zero's list." said Sasuke as he heads to the kitchen.

Naruto would of said something, but Kuro walked up to him and just put his hand on his shoulder and nods with his eyes closed.

"SAY SOMETHING! DAMN IT!" yelled Naruto.

* * *

**(meanwhile at the black knight's base)**

"HE RUINED MY PLAN FOR THE BLACK KNIGHTS! I'VE WORKED SO HARD TO MAKE THAT GRAND BROADCAST FOR US BUT _HE_ SHOWS UP TO SAVE PRINCESS EUPHEMIA AND TAKE THE SHOW! _KITSUNE!_ YOU AND YOUR _CRIMSON KNIGHTS _WILL PAY! AND NOW THE NEWS BROADCAST ANNOUNCED THAT THE _CRIMSON KNIGHTS_ ARE A THREAT GREATER THAN ZERO! NOW THEY'RE GIVEN AN ACHIEVEMENT FOR SAVING THEIR PRINCESS FROM ME! I NEED TO SHOOT _HIM _IN HIS HEAD WITH MY GUN WHEN I FIND OUT _HIS _FACE!" said Zero aka Lelouch in venom and anger when he says Kitsune or Crimson Knights as he destroys all the stuff around him in the room. He heard a knock behind him.

Kallen called to him from the door, "Zero? Everything okay in there?"

Zero replied harshly "Am I okay? AM I OKAY!? WELL I AM NOT OKAY WHEN HE SHOWED UP LIKE THAT! KALLEN, TELL EVERYONE TO NOT BOTHER ME ON UNIMPORTANT MATTERS!"

"Yes, Zero." said Kallen as she sighs from her mouth. She walked away from the Zero's room in Hallway and thinking about last night.

* * *

**(Inside of Black Knight's base)**

Oghi and the rest of the Black Knights were sitting there, watching the news in the living room. Kallen comes downstairs, when Oghi noticed Kallen in thought and says "Hey, Kallen! We've heard the noises from upstairs. Is Zero still mad?" as the Black Knight looked to her from the News. Kallen snapped out from her thinking and nodded to Oghi. She went to the couch and sat between Kento Sugiyama and Yoshitaka Minami.

"What the is hell going on here! Those guys popped up from nowhere and then faded away! Are those guys like freakin' ninjas!?" exclaimed Shinichiro Tamaki.

"I don't know what's going in there. That guy, Kitsune and Zero didn't know each other when they met. Whoever those guys are, they're not friends with Zero. And looks like the battle between Zero and Kitsune has yet to come." said Yoshitaka as he ignored Tamaki's comment.

"And after we seen the news. They tell us the Crimson Knights is more of a threat than Zero. We don't know anything about these guys, their abilities, or their Knightmares." said Oghi in wonder as Inoue spoke up to the others.

"If we did find the Crimson Knights' whereabouts then they must have a tons of information about Britannian's base of operations, supply bases, Knightmare Frame factories, technology, and secret plans." said Inoue calmly as the Black Knights thinks about what she just said and nodded.

"I guess you're right, Inoue. But we still don't know if they have it or not. Let's wait and see what's going on, everyone." said Oghi as the Black Knight nodded and went off to do their own things.

* * *

**(Britannian conference room)**

"Viceroy Cornelia, what do we do about the Crimson Knights? We have no idea if they could be a threat or not and we're not so sure." said Nameless businessman.

"Don't worry about those men, we're focusing on Zero and his Black Knights, and take them out. And then turn our attention on the Crimson Knights. Lloyd, what did you find about their Knightmare frames?" said Cornelia as she tuned her head from the businessmen to Lloyd.

"Well It's seemed their technology are far more advanced than ours. Their Knightmares are...somewhat different." said Lloyd as he showed the record of Ousama-Yoko , Dark Angel, and Kuro-Shinigami to everyone in the meeting, but secretly, Lloyd hated someone creating a Knightmare just ahead of his league since he met his old fellow scientist in some other place. That and someone has created a Knightmare that looks like the Lancelot with advance tech.

"What do you mean 'somewhat different'? Explain to us." said Cornelia in bit-demand tone as she narrowed her eyes at Lloyd.

"Well, according to this video, my computer has detected something inside the Knightmares. I attempted to get the data on these Knightmares, but somehow something blocked me from using the computer and destroyed the data. I was thinking someone that aided the Crimson Knights might be a master hacker." finished Lloyd. They didn't took kindly to the report. The reaction of this room was...

The other businessmen showed their expression in panic.

Her knights are concerned at the report.

Cornelia's face in feminine rage.

"WHAT! Lloyd, have you pinpointed the hacker's whereabouts!" "I already tried to, but it's long gone." "Damn it! Guilford! Darlton! I want you to alert other military divisions immediately about hackers! We can't let the hacker looking for classified files to weaken our homeland!" command Cornelia.

"Yes, Viceroy!" replied the two knight as they're going to immediately.

"And You, Lloyd! I want you to gather all information on the Crimson Knights and this hacker!" said Cornelia. _"You may have saved my sister, but it doesn't save you from being executed on the spot."_

"Understood, Viceroy Cornelia." said Lloyd.

"The rest of you are dismiss from the meeting." said Cornelia as the businessmen nodded and began to get off from the chairs including Viceroy Cornelia and Lloyd to leave from the meeting. But they never knew that three certain A.I.s were watching them.

* * *

**(With Zero)**

When Zero finally calmed down, he sat down to think of a plan to take down the Crimson Knights.

"What do you plan to take them out Lelouch?" asked C.C. as she eats a piece of pizza.

"I don't know how to defeat them directly. I mean they has better technology and I don't know where their base is at. If only I have something to spy on them as they... THAT'S IT!" said Zero as he walks to where the others are at.

"KALLEN!" he yells out towards her.

"What is it Zero?" asked Kallen as she and the others turn towards him.

"I've got a plan that will help destroy the Crimson Knights." exclaimed Zero.

"What is your plan?" said Oghi.

"I need you, Kallen to join the Crimson Knights and contact us on how they operate. Tactics, equipment, strategies, base locations, I want all the info you can get on them." said Zero.

"You sure Zero? You're sending her off to spy on an Unknown enemy. And they'll surely know it's one of us when they see her Knightmare." said Oghi.

"Don't worry. I have a friend that will give us new Knightmares and a special one design for an ace pilot. So, until then her undercover mission won't start when we get the new Knightmares." said Zero. Everyone nods at that and went back to what their doing.

* * *

**(With Naruto and the others)**

Naruto was watching the news, Sasuke was reading a book and Kuro was making sandwiches for each of them.

"Hey Naruto." said Sasuke as he puts down his book on the coffee table.

"Hm?" as Naruto looks at Sasuke.

"Why don't we socialize with people our age?" as Kuro comes over with a plate of sandwiches and three sodas.

"Yeah, Naruto. Why don't we meet other people our age, probably go to school too?" as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

Naruto gave it some thought and said, "Sure why not. I mean I already asked Sakura, Anko, and Ino to hack the Britannia's system to make us Honorary Britannians." said Naruto with a happy tone.

"Okay. Then it's settled, we're going to school!" exclaimed Kuro as he brings his drink in the air. The others copied him and yelled out aye.

They were interrupted as Sakura, Anko, and Ino appeared on the table in front of them.

"Guys! We got some news to tell you!" said Ino. The guys turns their attention towards the A.I.s.

"What's the news?" asked Sasuke.

"After the mission last night, we all went to see how the Britannian Military would describe us as." said Anko

"And we found out they will focus all of their forces on the Black Knights, then turn towards us." said Sakura.

"But that's not all. When we were operating the Knightmares to drop off our escorts, we all felt like someone was trying to scan the Knightmares. So, Ino pinpointed the source and deleted any info on the Knightmares, but that just pissed them off cause they think some hacker helped you guys and making them think that we're using the hacker to found any classified info on them." said Sakura.

The guys thought for a moment and Naruto said, "We need to be careful then if we face any Britannian soldiers. No doubt they have a small research crew with them."

The others nods then went back doing what they were doing and thinking what school they will be attending.

* * *

**truefortune: **Well glads that's over now to work on the next chapter.

**Kuro: ***clears throat* Aren't you forgetting something truefortune-san. *as he looks at the reader*

**truefortune: **Oh yeah almost forgot. **Please leave a review on what you thought of today's chapter. **Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 5

**truefortune:** Hey guys been tired doing this, but I'm trying to get things done fast before I go back to school. Kuro, if you please.

**Kuro:** **Truefortune does not own Code Geass, Naruto, or any other things recognizable.**

"talk", **"Kyuubi"**, or **"Radio"**

_"thought" **"Kyuubi"**_

**Sign or Jutsu**

"A.I. talking"

* * *

**The Fake Students/Refrain**

**(At Ashford Academy)**

"I can't believe that you signed us up to attend Ashford Academy." exclaimed Sasuke.

"Hey. This is the only place I had in mind." said Naruto sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"You just want to go there for Milly." retorted Kuro. Naruto glared at him and said, "Oh and tell me if I'm right that when YOU agreed to go HERE is because of Nina."

"O-of course not." said Kuro as he turns his to hide his red face.

Sasuke sighed' "Let's just get this over with." as they all went through the gates to the Student Council Room.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Lelouch and the others)**

"Hey Suzaku! Over there and there!" said Shirley.

"Wait! Stop Suzaku!" said a tied up Lelouch with cat ears and cat whiskers.

"Sorry Lelouch. Presidents order." said a very happy Suzaku."But your smiling, damn it!" said Lelouch.

Kallen walks in the room to see Lelouch tied up and while the others, 'cept Nina and Milly, draws whisker marks on his face.

Milly turns to Kallen and said, " Good morning. Nya."

Kallen to shocked at what she sees just said, "Good... morning." as she closes the door.

"We have more costumes for you over their." as Shirley points towards the costumes.

"W-what is this about?" asked Kallen.

"We're welcoming Arthur to the place." said Milly as she looks at the black cat.

"So, why not put on a costume and join in." said Rivalz.

"She doesn't need a costume. She already has one ." said Lelouch cryptically.

Kallen would of retorted when she was interrupted by a small knock at the door making everyone look at the door not expecting anyone.

"Ah! They're early!" said Milly as she runs towards the door and opens it.

* * *

**(With Naruto, Kuro, and Sasuke)**

"It's been only one week when we all met the Superintendent. So, why do we have to go and meet the Student Council?" whined Kuro.

"So one of their members could show us around and our dorm room we'll be staying at." said Sasuke.

"Will you guys behave. It's bad enough that we have to go to school as Honorary Britannians, and I don't need to hear you guys complain." said a very pissed off Naruto.

As they made it to the Student Council Room, they hear people talking behind the door.

"Well, here we go. You guys ready to face the unknown?" asked Naruto as he faces the others.

"Sure. It will be just like the Academy back home." said Kuro.

"Let's just get over with this." said Sasuke as he looks down the hallway as he saw a few girls hiding behind the corner with a camera.

Naruto knocks on the door as they heard someone running towards the door and opened it.

They see Milly in a cat costume and Naruto said, "Did we come in a bad time?"

"No, no. You guys came in at a perfect time." exclaimed an excited Milly.

Milly lets them in and closes the door.

Naruto, Kuro, and Sasuke looks at everyone in the room with a 'WTF' look. Kuro said, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're celebrating a welcoming party for Arthur" said Shirley as she points at the cat.

Sasuke raised one brow and said, "You're having a party for a cat?"

Kuro hits his head and said, "Don't be rude."

"It's alright. My name's Milly. This is Shirley, Rivalz, Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, and the one over there is Nina." as she points at each of the guys in order.

Nina turned from what she was doing and saw three Elevens and saw the one with black hair, beautiful amber eyes that seem to see through your soul, staring right at her with a smile and walks up to her.

Nina feeling her heart beat faster as he comes towards her.

"Hello my name's Kurogane Akuma Tenshi. It's a pleasure to meet you. Ms. Nina" said Kuro as he sticks out his hand for a handshake.

Nina shakes out of her thoughts and shook hands with him, "N-nice to meet you too, Kurogane." as she as a small smile.

All of Nina's friends just stares at her when they know that she as a fear for other races.

"Ahhhh! Kuro has a girlfriend." said Sasuke. Kuro and Nina turns bright red.

"I-it not what it looks like guys." said Kuro as Naruto just puts a hand on his shoulder and just nods at him with a smile.

"SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!" everyone just laughs at Kuro's misfortune.

After a good laugh, Milly said' "Well since your here, why not Kallen show you guys around and the dorm you all will be staying at."

"Sure, why not." said Naruto. Kallen walks up to them and said, "Okay since I'll be showing you guys around. So, you guys better stay out of trouble."

"See Sasuke. She said YOU better not get in to trouble." joked Kuro.

"Tch. Like I care." said Sasuke. "I meant all of YOU." growled Kallen.

They all left to check the place out. While they do that, Shirley was blushing for thinking about Kuro.

_"Wait. Stop thinking about him. He's an Eleven and I'm a Britannian. And I like Lelouch, right?"_

* * *

**(With Naruto and the others)**

"So, Kallen? Why did you chose to attend Ashford Academy?" asked Kuro.

"I attend here cause my father chose this place for me thinking it has a good education." replied Kallen.

"So, did you hear about those Crimson Knight guys and that they rescued the Princess and two other hostages?" said Naruto.

Kallen was surprised at the sudden question, but replied, "Yes, I did and I think they're a threat to the Holy Government."

"Why's that?" as Sasuke keeps looking around memorizing the path.

"Did you see how advance their Knightmares are? They could bring down a whole army of Knightmares with just those three." explained Kallen as she missed Naruto's suspicious look in his eyes.

"Or that the Holy Empire and the Black Knights are jealous for rescuing Princess Euphemia." said Naruto as he uses sign language to Sasuke and Kuro.

_"So, he's suspicious of Kallen. Better keep an eye on her."_ thought Kuro.

_"She does fit the bill on the red head woman that pilots the red Knightmare. Best to keep it safe than sorry."_ thought Sasuke.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

"And this is where you all will be staying." said Kallen as she opens the door to a suite size room with four other rooms inside.

"Why do we have three rooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen/main room as our dorm?" asked Kuro.

"Because not like other schools, the Superintendent here welcomes Elevens attending at this school and staying here in the dorms. Fortunately, Elevens don't have the money for the scholarship to go to schools as big as this." said Kallen as she tries to hide her sorrow at the mention that Elevens doesn't have money.

"You don't have to pretend that you hate Elevens, Kallen." said Naruto.

"H-how do you ...?" as Kallen was interrupted from Naruto again.

"Trust me I know when someone hides their pain in anyway."

Kallen looks down and was gonna say something, but Kuro said, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Kallen looked shocked , but smiled and said, "Thank you for not pressuring me to talk about my problems. I should get back to the Student Council Room. Good-bye."

When she left the dorm, the guys looked at each other and nodded like they were having a secret conversation.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

It's been two months since the guys has settled into their dorm. Two months since the Crimson Knights first made it's appearance.

Two months since they were secretly recruiting and training others in the Crimson Knights main HQ, and stealing Britannia resources by hacking into their systems from several secured locations (Like by making an "unscheduled" military equipment transport to a "discreet" location of said hackers choosing to ambush them where no one could get a radio signal to call for help or escape cause they are too far away from any minor or major cities and using **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** to gather money, food, and materials).

It's been two months since anyone of the Holy Empire or Area 11 has last seen them, until today.

* * *

**(With Milly, Naruto, Kuro, and Sasuke at Kallen's place)**

"So, explain it to me again why do we have to go to Kallen's place?" said Kuro as they made it at the front door.

"We told you like a hundred times that we are going to check how Kallen's life is like when she is not in school." replied Sasuke.

Milly and Naruto just ignores them and knocks on the door. A maid answers the door and said, "Hello. What can I do for you?"

Milly said, "Hi. We're part of the Student Council and we like to see what one of our members would be like at home, and see if she could elaborate her life a bit more."

She nods and calls Kallen over telling her that a couple of her friends are here.

She brought her friends to her room and said, "Why are you guys here?"

"Grandfather told me to give this to you. He didn't think the school was the right or safest place to give it to you." as Milly puts a letter on the table.

"So, you know that I'm half Britannia and half Eleven." said Kallen.

"Why I hadn't thought that you were an Eleven." said Kuro as Sasuke and Naruto drinks their tea.

* * *

**(Time Skip- At the park)**

"Man that's messed up to forcefully say those things to her own mother and she doesn't even realize that her mother is doing it all for her." said Kuro as he takes a small sip from his soda.

"At least we know why she fights against Britannia now." said Sasuke as he comes back with a hotdog in his hand.

"She might be a great recruit to the Crimson Knights. I'll be back when I'm done recruiting a new potential Blood Night" said Naruto as he gets up from the bench and walks off to HQ.

The others just shrugs and goes back to their dorm.

* * *

**(Kallen's Place- Her Mother's Room)**

Within Mrs. Kozuki's Room was a lot of insults drawn on her small room's walls, and has one bed and a old dresser.

She unlocks one of the drawers and pulls it open to show an injector and empty drug canisters.

As she was about to look for more drugs within her dresser, she was interrupted by a voice that she only heard two months ago.

"Using drugs to hide your pain won't help you, it will just kill you faster." stated Kitsune.

She turns her sight to the far corner of her room next to the door. "K-Kitsune!?", she said in shock to hear from one of the three men that rescued the hostages and Princess Euphemia from Lake Kamigawa Hotel.

"Are you really you that weak to use drugs to hide your pain?" as Kitsune walks up to her and closely examines one of the empty canisters.

"Why did you came here? I'm just an Eleven, a nobody that no one would even miss." fear within her voice.

"I haven't come here to kill you, if that's what your thinking." as he looks at her.

She stops shaking and looks at Kitsune curiously. "Then why did you came here, let alone my room?" as she glares at him. (I know she's being a bit OOC, but did you guys really think Kallen's attitude came from her father.)

"I came here to talk about you, and your daughter, Kallen." as soon as he said that Mrs. Kozuki brings out a small knife from her sleeve and points it at him.

"You better not lay one finger. On. Her. Head. Cause if you do, I'll..." she was interrupted when he put up his hand and continued talking.

"I want to make a deal that will benefit you both."

"I'm listening." stated Mrs. Kozuki. Kitsune said, "I want you, Mrs. Kozuki to join the ranks of the Crimson Knights."

"W-why do you want me in your group and what about Kallen." as she was shocked to hear such an offer.

"I have suspicions that your daughter is a member of the Black Knights." exclaimed Kitsune.

"How can you tell that if my daughter is, if in fact, a member of the Black Knights?" she growls at him.

"If you don't believe me then go to this location tonight, go inside and say that you need _Refrain_ and try to be convincing. Once they let you in the back, act like the other Elevens there that has taken the drug. And if you hear gunfire don't be alarmed, just keep up the act. Once you have your proof, say this to the nurse that will be checking up on you, 'Once the black night falls, the red dawn rises.' She will close all the blinds and will step out of the room as I will come in to hear what answer you have chosen. And remember to keep up the act." as he gives her a note with the locations address and a file about her daughter that he and the others gathered of her activities.

She was about to say something to him, but he suddenly vanished out of thin air.

* * *

**(Back with the guys at the dorm)**

Sasuke was eating pizza that he ordered and watching a movie, while Kuro was on the laptop, checking the Knightmare schematics for the Blood Nights Division.

"So, how was recruitment, Naruto?" asked Sasuke as he didn't even turned his sight away from the movie.

"I made a deal with Mrs. Kozuki that if I have proof on Kallen helping the Black Knights, she will have to join us, but I still gave her a choice." as he goes off to change back into school uniform.

"How are the trainees doing back at Yoko no Nainken?" as he comes back and grabs a piece of pizza and joins in watching the movie.

"They're doing good for people with no military training and the Blood Night pilots are getting excited that they'll pilot advance Knightmares that Britannia hasn't achieved, but I'm still checking over the schematics to see if there is any malfunctions. It helps having an A.I, but I want to make sure if me and Anko got it right." said Kuro as he comes over with the laptop in hand as he shows the Knightmares full form if it were to be made to them. (Go to my profile to see what it is.)

"*whistles* I got it to hand it ya, Kuro. You make a great Knightmare." said Naruto.

"Hm. This is a great Knightmare. What's it's name and it's armaments?" asked Sasuke.

"I call it, Archangel. It has the basic functions of Kuro-Shinigami, without the big arm of course, two Revolving Blade Swords or RBSs for short, a energy based machine gun attach to the left arm called the Redeemer. However, they have to use heavy weapons like the M247H Heavy Machine Gun, the RA-MS3 Panther, ISD-V4 Vanguard, and probably the Vibration Maser Spears(VMS) with both arms to use them(All at my profile). And of course the wings for flight, shielding, and the color of the wings are orange." explained Kuro.

"You have surely have outdone yourself Kuro. The Blood Nights are gonna be having a seizure when they see this." joked Naruto.

"Don't we have to watch over Mrs. Kozuki if things get hectic?" asked Sasuke.

"We'll leave when it's dark out." replied Naruto as they all went back to what they were doing.

* * *

**(With the Black Knights)**

"Man. What is Zero making us do!? He says he wants to take down Britannia, but he's been making us do police work!?" said Tamaki.

"But it's feels nice for people thanking us." exclaimed Oghi.

"Plus we're heroes on the Net." explained Kento. Tamaki just tch and waited for the signal.

Kallen sighs and looks up and saw three men with what she thought, was the Crimson Knight Emblem, but shook it off that it was just a bird.

They all saw Zero's signal and began tonight's mission. The infantry units fired at the garage door.

"The Black Knights has arrived!" yelled Tamaki and they all opened fire.

The people shipping the drug returned fire, but ran away when a red Knightmare came in.

* * *

**(With Kallen piloting the Knightmare)**

Kallen crashes through the other garage door. She switch her screen to night vision and saw Elevens that has taken Refrain.

A man was excitingly yelling out Japan repeatedly, a woman that said she was getting married next month, and a bunch of other people saying random things before Britannia invaded Japan.

"Refrain..." as she continues to watch people say stuff and saw the same man that she helped at the park yelling something about himself studying aboard.

_"Once you keep piling up on Refrain, you'll eventually breakdown."_ thought Kallen.

"That's right, which is why I'm...!" she was interrupted by a voice that she will only hear at home.

"Hey! Hey! Be careful, it's not safe to run like that!" Kallen adjusted the screen to see her mother.

"Mother?" said Kallen as she catches her mother from falling when she tripped.

"Naoto! You need to keep an eye on Kallen!" said Kallen's mother, but unknown to Kallen, her mother was just acting like she took the drug.

_"He was right! Why are you doing this, Kallen!?"_ thought Mrs. Kozuki as she thinks about Kitsune's offer.

"How weak of a woman are you!? You gave in to the Britannians, to a man, and now drugs! Brother is gone so why can't you stop this!?" said Kallen when her Knightmare was hit by the Knight Police.

She moved forward to avoid receiving more damage as the Knight Police gave chase.

She turns left at a corner and faces the Knight Police shooting at it with the gun attached to the front of her Knightmare, but the Knight Police shot the gun and destroyed it.

Kallen looks at her mother and was about to drop her, but when she saw her face, she couldn't do it.

"Why can't I let go even if don't want you!? Why can't I let you go!?" as her Knightmare's left leg was shot and she skidded down on the floor.

She looks at the screen to see her mother lying on the ground as she says both her and Naoto's names.

_"Kallen! Please fight back! Don't die! I don't want to lose you too!"_ thought Mrs. Kozuki. as she slowly gets up to face the red Knightmare.

As Kallen's Knightmare keeps getting shot she yelled, "Please, run. Run, Mom!"

"I'm here for you. I'm always here for you, Kallen." declared Mrs. Kozuki.

When she said that, Kallen remembers all the times her mother at the house and said, "That's why you stayed working at that house!? Is to stay by my side!? Just for that reason!?To be with me!? You idiot!"

The Knight Police pushes her Knightmare down as it brings out an knife and readies it to stab the cockpit, but Kallen smacks it with the Knightmares only arm, then blocks another stab as it draws closer to the cockpit.

"The real idiot... Is me!" as she fires two Slash Harkens at the structure in front of her as it pulls both her and the Knight Police when it stab the head.

When they reached it the cockpit to the Knight Police was ripped in half meaning that the pilot was dead.

The others 'cept Zero went to go check on her, he looks at the woman that he believes that is her mother.

"I'm so happy now, Kallen. You can be a Britannian now. No one will ever bully you. Your free to use the phone and even travel." said Kallen's mom, but in thought she was thinking, _"Kallen. You don't have to do this alone anymore. I've made my choice to join up with Crimson Knights and end Britannia's rule so we can be a family again."_

As Kallen runs towards her mother C.C. looks off the side to see three men that she saw two months ago standing on top of the balance beams as they watch what's going on right now. Okami turns his sight at her as he brings one finger to where his month is, to show that he's telling her to be quite and goes back watching what's happening.

C.C. just studies them and decided to tell Lelouch later as she goes back to watching the group down below.

* * *

**(Hospital)**

After Kallen left the hospital, Mrs. Kozuki turned towards the nurse and said, "Once the black night falls, the red dawn rises." The nurse gave her a serious look and closed all of the blinds then walked out of the room.

Kitsune walked out of the shadows and said, "Have you made your decision, Mrs. Kozuki?"

"Yes... I... will join the Crimson Knights. On two condition." as Kitsune waits for her answer.

"First is that you try to convince my daughter to join you. And two, would you please stop calling me Mrs. Kozuki and my name is Hikari Kozuki. I would prefer you start calling me that." stated Hikari.

"Very well. I accept your terms. Now, a friend of mine has bailed you out and it cost a fortune. Your training is at an isolated island that will be our Main HQ called the Yoko no Nainken. The nurse will come back and expects this room to be empty and trashed to show signs of struggle that the patient was kidnapped for her to make the excuse work." said Kitsune.

"Can I leave a message for my daughter?" asked Hikari and Kitsune nodded confirming her answer.

* * *

**(In Kallen's Room)**

As Kallen was sleeping, her mother brushes a part of her hair out of her face.

_"Don't worry Kallen. Cause this time, I'll fight back. Sweet dreams Kallen. Good-bye."_ thought Hikari and as if Kallen read her mind, she smiled in her sleep.

"It's time to go, Hikari." said Kitsune.

She nodded towards him and kissed Kallen's forehead as she left a letter on her nightstand. Kitsune extends his hand out for her to grab it.

Hikari looks back at her daughter and wipes away a few of her tears and grabs hold of his hand and suddenly, they vanished in a red mist.

* * *

**truefortune:** There, this chapter is done. Oh and if you guys want to know the equipment the Crimson Knights will use in the future, check on my profile. Now, Kuro would you please.

**Kuro: Please review on what you thought of today's chapter. **Hope to see you guys again. Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**truefortune:** Hello! It's great to see you guys again so enough talk. Kuro.

**Kuro: Truefortune doesn't own Code Geass, Naruto, or anything recognizable.**

"talk", **"Kyuubi"**, **"Radio"**, or **"****Speakers"**

_"thought" __**"Kyuubi"**_

**Sign or Jutsu**

"A.I. talking"

* * *

******The Knight Alliance is Born**/The Crimson Lotus Dances/Narita Battle  


**(At the guys dorm- Two weeks after Hikari's disappearance)**

"So, what's our next move, Naruto?" asked Kuro as he is lying on the couch.

"Whatever our next move is, I hope that we finally get some action." said Sasuke as he was watching TV.

"Guys. Remember that I had Sakura, Anko, and Ino to hack Britannian Military Systems to keep tabs?" asked Naruto on the laptop as the others just nods towards him.

"Well, they recorded a mission briefing that involves with the Japanese Liberation Front's Main Headquarters." as he shows the video through the laptop.

"So what do they plan?" asked Sasuke as he and Kuro walks over to see the video.

"As you can see they have found the JLF's HQ and plans a full out attack, led by Cornelia Li Britannia to finally end the Resistance. I believe Zero has heard of this news as well and will assist the JLF. We are going to help both the JLF and the Black Knights." explained Naruto.

"Do you think that Zero will attack us?" asked Sasuke. "No he won't, if I went out to meet him face to face and give a test of sorts for him to show me if he deserves to be a great rival." said Naruto as he turns towards Kuro.

"Kuro. How many Archangels and Infantry we have right now?" as Kuro tries to remember how many he did built.

"Since we have a lot of resources and help from Tenhoshi-kaasama and the clones. We currently have over 20 Archangels ready for battle, over 20 Blood Nights to use them, and over 50 Infantry Knights trained for battle. However, only the RBSs and the Redeemers have been completed. The rest of the Knightmare Weapons are still in testing mode." Naruto looked pleased with the current military power they have and was currently talking to Tenhoshi.

_"Hoshi-kaasan. What do think about our numbers we currently have? Are we ready to help out the JLF?"_ thought Naruto. **"Naru-kun, your forces are ready to face the attackers of the JLF HQ. Just get as much people as you can out of there alive" **replied Tenhoshi.

"What did Tenhoshi-kaasan say, Naruto?" asked Sasuke as Kuro contacts Hikari to ready everyone for their first real live battle.

"She said we are ready to face the attackers. Pack up guys and call in an absent on an important business trip! It's time for the Crimson Knights to come out of hiding and show the world our Will of Fire!" commanded Naruto as the others nodded and he went off to send a letter to the Superintendent and Milly that they will be gone for three days, while Kuro sends one to Nina. (No it's not about him being missing and I'm not gonna tell you since that will be spoiling the next chapter.)

* * *

**(With the Black Knight)**

They were all in a warehouse, checking on the Burais they received from Kyoto while Kallen stares at Guren Mk.2.

"Not only Tamaki, but also Inoue and the others seem excited." said Zero as he walks out of the shadows.

"Yeah. We finally became one of the Resistance that Kyoto supports."said Kallen "No, your wrong. They are simply testing us to see if were even worth their time." explained Zero as he throws the keys of Guren Mk.2 at her.

She caught it and looks at the key with shock in her eyes.

"The Guren Mk.2 is yours Kallen." stated Zero.

"Me? But they are others that could use it and the defensive capabilities are great and as our leader, you" she was interrupted by Zero.

"You are our ace pilot and I am the Commander. I will use a Burai since you are the trump card in battle. And you have a reason to fight." explained Zero and Kallen accepted those terms.

"Zero. I have something to report." Zero and Kallen looks at Oghi as he walks towards them.

"A strange piece of info has arrived from the Britannian that wants to join us." as he hands the info to Zero.

"Do you think it's a trap? I don't want to risk many lives of our forces, but the info is too valuable." asked Oghi as Zero closes the folder.

"We shall go hiking up at the Narita Mountain range." stated Zero.

* * *

**(At Yoko no Nainken)**

As every Crimson Knights preps for combat, Kitsune goes over the plan with Ryu, Okami, and the squad leaders, one of them being Hikari, on what they are to do through the information he has gathered

"Before the battle starts, I'll go have a private meeting with Zero to talk about my test for him, when we come to an agreement, Okami, you will be using Kuro-Shinigami's Radiation Wave on pillar 4 as Guren uses pillar 2 to create a landslide that will cause many military casualties. Once that jobs done I want you to help out Zero's forces with 3 Blood Night units under your command" as Okami nods his head showing he understands.

"Ryu, I want you and a team of 15 Blood Nights to delay most of Britannian's forces from regrouping with Cornelia." Ryu hits his left side of his chest with his right hand in understandment.

"Hikari and another will be with me to charge through the enemy's front lines and capture Cornelia alive." Hikari gave a mock salute for confirmation.

"All of C.K's Infantry will defend the Extraction Point in case any of us are followed while retreating." All the rest of the squad leaders that are Infantry yells out 'yes sir'.

"Good. Everyone has their objectives, debrief your squads of your missions. Dismissed!" as everyone leaves the Briefing Room 'til only Kitsune, Ryu, and Okami are left.

"Naruto. You sure that Zero would accept your test?" asked Ryu. Kitsune sighs, "Yes, he would. He doesn't seem like the type of person that won't accept a challenge."

"I hope this works then." said Okami as they left the room to prep their Knightmares, leaving Kitsune alone.

_"Tenhoshi-kaasan. Are you sure we're ready to face Britannia?"_ thought Naruto.

**"Hai, Naru-kun. I believe that you'll win this battle with no casualties to your forces or the Black Knights, but it doesn't hurt to have more recruits."** said Tenhoshi. Naruto sighs knowing that she's right and heads off to his Knightmare.

* * *

**(Back at School)**

"Hey guys! I got a letter from Naruto that him, Kuro, and Sasuke have gone off to vacation for three days!" said Milly as she shows everyone the letter.

"Why do they get to go on vacation for three days!? Come to think of it, Lelouch is on a three day vacation as well." said Rivalz. Nina and Shirley are sadden that Kuro won't be here.

_"Why do I keep on thinking about Kuro. For years I had a crush on Lelouch, but in less than a day, I have a crush on him!"_ thought Shirley having an internal conflict within her mind.

"Oh and Nina. I have a letter for you from Kuro." said Milly as she hands Nina Kuro's letter. Shirley is sadden and jealous of Nina.

"Oh it might be a love letter from him." teased Shirley as Rivalz plays along.

"I-it's not like that." explained Nina as Milly stopped them from embarrassing her even more.

As the others walks off to do what they were doing, Nina opens the letter and reads the contents inside and was at first shocked then happy at what she read.

* * *

**(With Zero and Kallen)**

"You understand your covert mission Kallen?" asked Zero as everyone else was prepping for departure.

"Hai, Zero." as Kallen prepares to leave.

"Remember Kallen, that you'll have no support what so ever from us. Even if you're position has been compromised, your on your own." explained Zero as Kallen just nods and leaves.

C.C. comes out of the corner and said, "You're playing a dangerous card Lelouch. What will you do if this fails."

"It won't fail C.C. I'll have the information Kitsune's planning and show him that I am a force to be reckoned with." explained Zero.

C.C just looks on and goes out to have more pizza.

* * *

**(With the Crimson Knights)**

**"Kitsune. This is Okami. I have sighted Zero's forces heading up the mountain. Over."**

**"Head back to position, Okami. Ryu. Has all of the civilians evacuated the mountain range? Over."** asked Kitsune.

**"Every civilian has been evacuated. Heading back to position now. Kitsune."**

**"Remember everyone! Are main objective is to capture Cornelia alive." **he got a chorus of 'yes sir' for his answer.

**"Hikari, you ready?"** asked Kitsune. **"Hai. I'm with you every step of the way."** replied Hikari as Kitsune nods and prepares to contact Zero.

* * *

**(With Cornelia)**

**"Is everyone ready?" **asked Cornelia.

**"Everyone is ready for**** combat, Viceroy Cornelia."** replied some random officer in the mobile base. (I don't know what they call it, but I'll call MCV from now on.)

**"Good. All forces! Commence operation!" **ordered Cornelia as she charges the enemy.

* * *

**(With the Black Knights)**

"It has started." stated Zero. "Zero! Stop joking around, we'll be completely surrounded if we face them!" yelled Tamaki.

"We're already surrounded. The only choice we have now is to fight." said Zero as the others looks at him with shock.

"Fight? Against Britannia?" questioned Naomi.

"We can't face this many forces! I knew you were useless leader! I should have..." as Tamaki was about to take out his rifle, Zero points a pistol at him, but flipped it for the grip facing him instead.

"All escape routes are blocked. If you believe you could win without me, then shoot." said Zero has everyone else just stares on at him.

"I gave you all two choices when you joined the Black Knights. Either live with me or die with me!" explained Zero.

**"A well made speech, Zero. I must have underestimated you since that event at Lake Kamigawa Hotel."** said a radio contact that was heard two months ago.

**"What do you want Kitsune? It's been two months since anyone last saw you!?"** explained a pissed off Zero.

**"Me and my forces have came to help the JLF and you guys."**

**"Why do we need help from the likes of you!?"** demanded Zero.

**"To test you, Zero."** explained Kitsune that made everyone there confused.

**"I want to see if you are someone that could be my rival, but not just for that reason alone. I want to see if you will be the man of miracles that Japan needs."**

This made everyone surprised now, not expecting that answer from him.

**"Why?"** asked Zero.

**"Zero, I have numerous ideas on why you want to take down Britannia. You either want the throne for yourself, but you don't have that vibe that I get from those that are cruel hearted, a man that wants to create a world where there is no war and racism, or the most suspected idea on why you want to end Britannia. You have a family member that you care for so much and fear that he or she wouldn't survive in this world. So, you face Britannia because you want to see your love one happy, even if you have to die for all the pain you have caused for everyone to repay your debt. To me, that is a true hero because sometimes being the enemy of the world could bring peace. I just hope you won't go so far to get yourself killed for all the sins you made."** explained Kitsune.

Zero just stands there in thought and finally replied, **"I do have someone that I care for in the world and I want to see her happy even if I have to die for the sins I've made."**

Everyone was quite shock to hear that from their leader and can't help, but admire his dedication to create a safer world for his love one.

**"Zero. You passed my test."** this shocks everyone even more.

**"B-but I..." **he was interrupted at what Kitsune said next.

**"Zero, my test was to see if you have what it takes to be a true leader and a great ally. This test wasn't meant for you to be my rival, but a possible ally to trust to fight with in battle."**

**"Thanks Kitsune. You know you're not that bad I thought you would be."** replied Zero.

**"Zero. If you live through this. I'll send in as much as I know about Britannia. All I want in return is if that the pilot of the red Knightmare is safe. Her mother would kill me if she found out that her daughter got hurt."** stated Kitsune.

**"Sure thing Kitsune. I was gonna have her infiltrate your group to gather as much information as she can, but I guess I don't have to."** said Zero.

**"You could still send her as a representative every now and then, and I'll send in Okami. Deal?"**

**"Deal."** chuckled Zero as he tells Kallen that her covert mission is being replaced to be the Black Knights Representator to help keep the alliance.

* * *

**(With Kitsune)**

**"Did he accepted your proposal, Kitsune-sama?" **asked Hikari.

**"Hai. You'll see your daughter soon, but as a representative for the Black Knights for our alliance. So no trying to convince her to join the Crimson Knights."** ordered Kitsune. Hikari nodded in understandment as everyone's in position.

**"Okami. How's your part of the mission?"** asked Kitsune.

**"I have made contact with the Guren Mk.2 and will start the landslide on Zero's signal."** replied Okami, Kitsune nods and contacts all of his forces.

**"All units prepare for combat! Once the landslide hits, we all proceed with our mission."** ordered Kitsune as he heard a chorus of 'Hai'.

* * *

**(With Cornelia)  
**

"So they made this entire mountain a fortified base." stated Cornelia as three Burais comes out of the ground.

**"Your Highness, please stay back."** said Guilford as he tries to get in the front.

**"Guilford, you know I'm not like other women." **as she charges against the three Burai.

**"Lady Cornelia!"** Guilford called out.

**"Don't tell me..."** said Burai#1 as Burai#2 yelled out Cornelia in panic.

**"Don't panic! Take on the enemy leader!"** ordered Burai#3 as they all began to fire at her.

**"Weak!"** as she swung her lance to the left, knocking Burais#1 & 3 and stabs Burai#2 as he tries to moves back.

She moves forward as Guilford shot a Slash Harken at a turret above and said, **"It can't be helped. We'll cover you."**

Cornelia looks back and quickly stated, **"I, Cornelia, am here. Isn't there anyone that wants to kill me!?"**

A few more Burai charges in and gets slaughtered. Cornelia jumps up and stabs one of the Burais head and through the cockpit as she uses the momentum of the now destroyed Burai to land safely on the ground and continues on.**  
**

"Too weak." stated Cornelia as she sees a flare from Darlton.

**"The enemy's main base is over there?" **questioned Guilford.

**"Good, we shall wait here."** ordered Cornelia as Guilford said, **"Is that wise?"**

**"I don't like to take all the credit that my subordinates has done. Send the reserve troops to Darlton position. Another medal to you."** said Cornelia.

* * *

**(With Okami)**

**"Kallen, Okami use pillars 2 and 4."** said Zero as both of them nods.

As they went to there respectable pillars, Kallen said, **"Checking power output. Radiation Wave activated. Atmosphere under control."**

Kallen took a deep breath and looks at the screen showing Okami as he nods towards her.

**"External discharge!"** said Kallen as they both activated the Radiation Wave. A flash of red light with black electrical sparks around here and there.

Nothing happened for a few moments until the mountain started to shack violently.

"We did it!" said Kallen as Okami nods as he and three Blood Nights gets ready to charge in with Zero's forces.

* * *

**(With C.C.)**

She turns around to see a big landslide heading down to both JLF and Britannian forces.

* * *

**(With Cornelia)**

**"What's the situation!?" **ordered Cornelia.

**"We're still evaluating it! Viceroy Cornelia, please fall back! It's not safe there!"** said officer#1 in the MCV.

**"I don't care! Where's Alex!? Hurry up and figure out Darlton's situation!"** ordered Cornelia as the land slide finally stops before it causes major damage to the city. (Picture the destruction of the city below 'cept to a lesser degree.)

**"We have confirmed another unit stationed on top of the mountain. Kalius's unit as gone to intercept them."** stated officer#2.

"They intend to make use of the confusion?" said Cornelia. **"An emergency transmission from Kalius's unit." **said officer#3.

**"What's wrong?" **asked Cornelia. **"It's not forces of the Japanese Liberation Front! The enemy on top of the mountain are the Black Knights!"** said officer#2.

**"What!? Then..."** she was interrupted by an agonizing scream on the com.

**"What happen!? Can someone over there respond!?"** ordered Cornelia.

**"Highly advance unknown Knightmares baring a strange mark and led by a black and red Knightmare with the same symbol like the others that resembles the** **Lancelo- AAAhhhhh!"** responded a random Gloucester pilot as his Knightmare was destroyed. Cornelia was shocked that an unknown force is helping the JLF and the Black Knights.

**"ALL UNITS! REGROUP TO MY POSITION!"** ordered Cornelia as she and her units attacks the JLF.

* * *

**(With Zero)**

As he heads towards Cornelia's position, he was stopped when Jeremiah shot down his escort.

**"Zero! Come and fight me, Jeremiah Gottwald!"** as he raise his weapon.

**"Oh. Your still in the army. I like to catch up for old times sake, but I can't deal with you right now. Orange."** taunted Zero.

**"O-O-O-Orange!? Die!"** he was about to charge Zero, but was stopped when Guren Mk.2 knock his weapon out of his hand.

He moves back and brought out two attached under arm batons.

**"Lord Jeremiah!" **called out Villetta. **"Don't interfere, Villetta! This is my duel!" **yelled out Jeremiah.

**"But we have never seen a Knightmare like this! Don't tell me the Elevens."** stated Villetta.

**"How could those putrid Elevens have that kind of technology!?" **as he attacks Guren with a left swing by the right arm.

But Guren blocked it and Jeremiah swings down his left arm followed up with a left swing as he turns around. Both attacks were dodged as Guren jumps flips over him and lands a few meters away then charges at him.

Jeremiah blocks the slash attack and was at a deadlock.

**"Is this the guy that has taken out Kalius's unit?"** questioned Jeremiah.

**"Can you see now, Britannia!? That we are finally able to face each other on the same level! The Guren Mk.2 symbolizes the beginning of our counterattack!"** as Kallen pulls back the Radiation arm to grab Jeremiah's Knightmare.

_"Shit. That arm of that Knightmare doesn't look good." _thought Jeremiah.

**"As long I keep my distance..."**, but the arm extended and grabs his Knightmare's head. **"What!?"**

**"Sorry."** as Kallen activates the Radiation Wave. Jeremiah's Knightmare surges with a deadly energy. Villetta tells him to eject, but refuses at the sight of Zero just standing there, doing nothing. His Knightmare system automatically ejects him as he died by the Radiation Wave that Guren used.

Guren reattach its extended arm as it placed its Radiation Arm in front of it, Jeremiah's Knightmare pulsed in a heat of flames making the Guren appear like a demon straight from hell.

"With the Guren Mk.2! I won't lose!" exclaimed Kallen.

"Lord Jeremiah... was killed. What in hell are the Black Knights?" said Villetta.

Okami and his team stays hidden, watching the show.

"So that's what happens if I do that in close range. I wonder what will happen if I use long range mode?" said Okami as he has thoughts on what would happen if he did used it.

Zero watching at the events that has happened smiles that victory is close at hand.

* * *

**(With Kitsune and his team)**

_"It seems Kallen has defeated someone."_ thought Kitsune.

* * *

**(With the Black Knights)**

Kewell tries to attack Guren, but was caught off guard as an unknown Knightmare that seemed to bare a resemblance of Guren, appeared out of thin air, grabs the chest of his Knightmare and used the Radiation Wave.

Kewell tries to eject, but it won't work.

"Come on! Work! Losing to an Eleven! Our honorable Britannia!" His Knightmare explodes as Villetta shouts his name.

**"Guren Mk.2. Head towards the designated spot I have given you. The others will remain and push through the enemy line."** ordered Zero as Kallen heads to the objective point.

**"Defend this spot with your lives!" **ordered Villetta as she and four others fired, but two were shot down by three unknown Knightmares that has the same mark as the one that killed Kewell.

**"Don't fall back! Viceroy Cornelia is counting on us to stop Zero and his forces from reaching her!"** as she keeps firing at the enemy.

* * *

**(Ryu's Team)**

As Dark Angel slices one in half, he quickly blocks a RBS from hitting him. He pushes the white Burai back as four others came as well as 15 of his own.

**"You're not Britannians. Are you the elites of the Japanese Liberation Front that I heard about?"** asked Ryu as he readies his sword.

**"Hai. I'm Todo and these four are the Four Holy Swords. Now, who are you I never seen Knightmares like yours?"** as Todo sheaths his blade.

**"My name is Ryu, 2nd in Command of the Crimson Knights. If you're heading towards Cornelia I suggest attacking from behind. Me and my team must stay here to delay any further reinforcements that is regrouping with Cornelia."** said Ryu as he sheathes his sword and his team went on to attack the enemy.

**"Thank you for your help. We'll be on our way."** they were about to leave when Ryu said, **"Also, Kitsune, Leader of the Crimson Knights, and two others are going head on at Cornelia herself."**

Todo just nods as he and the Four Holy Swords head towards Cornelia's position.

Ryu looks back at his team and saw that they were still good, but are losing energy.

**"Anyone that has enough energy to fight, stay, but those who do not, head to the Extraction Point!"** ordered Ryu as two heads off on ground not risking to face enemy air forces.

A group of 21 Gloucesters heading towards Cornelia's position. Ryu charged at the enemy as he sliced one in half horizontally and fires his rifle at two to his right as the others either fired, charged, or both.

* * *

**(With Cornelia)**

Cornelia turns around in time to see a white Burai cut down a Gloucester and another when one tried to attack it as four more Burais with RBSs appeared. "The Japanese Liberation Front?" questioned Cornelia.

They charge through their lines as they decapitated any that stood in their way.

**"Don't think these are normal Burais."** said Todo.

**"This reminds me of seven years ago."** stated Shogo Asahina.

**"But this time we have Knightmares."** exclaimed Nagisa Chiba.

**"Your Highness, leave them to us. Please take this chance and retreat!"** said Guilford as he goes at a deadlock with Todo.

**"I will not retreat to leave my troops against a powerful enemy!"** as she shot two Slash Harkens at two Burai Swordsmen and uses her lance to destroy one of the Burai's arm.

**"A true leader you are for not leaving your troops against a powerful enemy."** as she turns around to see the same Knightmare two months ago along with two unknown Knightmares.

**"You again!?" **said Cornelia as she shoots one Slash Harken at him, but he just smacks it away.

**"We meet again Cornelia. How's your little sister, Euphemia doing?"** asked Kitsune as she was going to retort, Darlton came in and shot a rocket at him as he and the others dodged and killed any Gloucesters in their way.

**"Your Highness, you must go! We'll handle things from here!"** as he and his team faced off against the JLF and the Crimson Knights.

Cornelia finally accepts their plea and heads off to Pt.9.

* * *

**(With Euphemia)**

(I'm just gonna skip all the other stuff and head straight towards the part where she agrees to send in the Lancelot.)

"I understand. I'll leave it all up to you." said Euphemia as Lloyd is overjoyed, Cecil thanks her, and Suzaku said, **"Yes. I'll do my best!"**

* * *

**(Back with Kitsune's location.)**

Kitsune decapitates one of the Gloucester's arms followed by a stab to the chest. Almost all enemy units have been taken down and the only ones left went back to back. Hikari blasted one to scrap metal with the Redeemer and blocks an attack from the side and cuts its arm off with her other RBS.

The other Archangel blocks an attack from the front, but its arm was cut off from behind. Before the enemy could deliver the finishing blow, Hikari shot the enemy and stabbed the other when it went to attack.**  
**

At the cost of saving her fellow Blood Night, a rocket directly hits her Knightmare causing major damage.

As two Gloucesters charges at her, she was saved by Kitsune. He looks back and decided that they have to leave early.

**"All Crimson Knights! Head towards the Extraction Point! We've done as much as we could here."** ordered Kitsune as he and his team starts to retreat.

* * *

**(With Okami's Team)  
**

Okami used the Radiation Wave on another poor Gloucester and slashed another through the chest. The others decided to back each other up and over powered one of the enemy. Okami tested out the long range mode and received destructive results as he completely disintegrated the top half of two Gloucester's bodies. Villetta's squad falls back towards where the others are regrouping.

**"All Crimson Knights! Head towards the Extraction Point! We done as much as we can here."** when Okami received the message, he ordered his team to retreat.

**"Sorry, Zero. Kitsune ordered a retreat. I hope we can fight together in the future again."** said Okami.

**"It's alright. You guys have been a great help today. I think we can handle things ourselves here from now. Good luck on escaping the place."** as Okami just nods and heads towards the Extraction Point.

* * *

**(Ryu's Team)**

**You all heard Kitsune! Head to the Extraction Point! I'll cover your retreat."** as Ryu stabs both his swords through a Gloucester and lifted it up then sliced it in half. As everyone retreated, he slashed one through the arm then the leg and fired at three Gloucesters. One of them was about to hit him from behind with batons, but Ryu kicked it in the chest and used the momentum to stab it through the chest.

When he pulled his sword out, he was hit by a couple of gunfire. Seeing that everyone made it out, he activated the wings and flew up. He did a spin causing lasers from the wings to hit the enemy below and quickly flew towards the Extraction Point.

* * *

**(Time Skip- Back at their dorms)**

"That was some mission. Right Naruto?" said Sasuke as he gets a soda from the fridge.

"Yeah. Out of all the forces we brought, we only lost one Archangel, but not a pilot. The Infantry has only sustained a few injuries, but nothing fatal." as Naruto takes a bite out of his pizza.

"Yeah. Luckily I was already working on a personal Knightmare for Hikari. Good thing she ejected when she did, otherwise we would lost a great pilot." said Kuro working on the Knightmare schematics on the laptop.

"So when are you able to finished the Knightmare?" asked Sasuke.

"If I'm right. Two days earliest." replied Kuro as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Anyway I've received a message that Zero didn't capture Cornelia, but will be ready for our respectable representatives to visit the other for a day every two weeks." said Naruto as he takes another piece of pizza.

"That's a pity, but at least we made an alliance with the Black Knights." stated Sasuke as he takes a piece of pizza.

"Just remember guys, that we basically told all of Britannia that we mean business. So, be prepared for them." said Naruto as the others agreed to his reply.

* * *

**truefortune:** *sleeping on the chair*

**Kuro: **It seems that truefortune is unavailable for today so I'll just start. **Please review on what you thought of the chapter and we hope to see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**truefortune:** Hey guys! Just to say I have not forgotten about this fic and I'm setting up a poll to decide the fate of **_"Who We Are"_** if the fic is to be continued then I'm requesting that if you want to give your OCs by review or PMing me that will be put part of the team for my OC. Kuro would you please start the disclaimer.

**Kuro: Truefortune doesn't own Code Geass, Naruto, or anything recognizable.**

"talk", **"Kyuubi"**, **"Radio"**, or **"****Speakers"**

_"thought" __**"Kyuubi"**_

**Sign or Jutsu**

"A.I. talking"

**RoyalTwinFangs: You're about to find out.**

* * *

**The Date/Hikari's New Knightmare/The Unexpected Discovery Part 1****  
**

**(At the dorm- Two days later)**

Today was a holiday so everyone wasn't at school 'cept our three leaders of the Crimson Knights.

Naruto was eating pizza as he watches a random movie that involves with a man in a bat costume, a guy wearing a mask, and a lady dressed as a cat. (Guess and you'll get a cookie)

Sasuke was catching some more shut eye because he had to finish a class report for science.

Kuro was checking on Hikari's new Knightmare which he has dubbed, 'Red Death'. (Check on my profile.) Red Death was the greatest tech he has designed than all of his other equipments for the Blood Nights, Infantry/Chaos Knights, and the C.K Air Force/Naval Division.

Red Death specializes in close combat with a MVS three-section scythe, called the 'Cerberus' (Check on profile), the same wing design of the Archangels that can be used as a weapon like Dark Angel, four Slash Harkens that are attached to the arms and hips, and a special ability called the **Soul Stealer** that is designed to steal the energy of other Knightmares with the Harkens or the spear end of Cerberus and use that energy to either recharge it's energy output, give the wings a boost on both speed and damage, or gather all the energy to the blade end of Cerberus and when swung, an slash of pure energy to attack distant enemies. (note: could only work if Cerberus is in scythe mode).

Naruto looks at Kuro and then walks towards him to see Hikari's new toy.

"How's Hikari's personal Knightmare coming along?" as Kuro turns towards him.

"Everything seems to be good. I say I'll be able to build Red Death by the end of the day.", then they heard a knock on the door. Naruto looks at the door in confusion seeing no one would be here today on a holiday, or expecting anyone.

Kuro looks at the time, goes over to the door and answers it to see Nina in the same clothing she wore during the Lake Kamigawa incident.

"Hey Nina! Come right in. I'll be ready in a moment. For now, just make yourself at home." as he let Nina in and heads towards his room to change.

As Nina is sitting on the couch, Naruto said, "So, Nina. What brings you here?"

"I received a letter from Kuro two days ago." as Nina recalls what the letter said.

***Flashback***

**"Oh and Nina. I have a letter for you from Kuro." said Milly as she hands Nina Kuro's letter.**

**"Oh it might be a love letter from him." teased Shirley as Rivalz plays along.**

**"I-it's not like that." explained Nina as Milly stopped them from embarrassing her even more.**

**As the others walk off to do what they were doing, Nina opens the letter and reads the contents inside and was at first shocked then happy at what she read.**

**'Dear Nina,  
**

**I don't how to explain this, nor do I recall how many times I rewrote this. So I'm just gonna be blunt as possible as I can. Do you want go on a date with me? I understand if you make an excuse that you're busy. I don't mind, I mean... Who would want to go a date with an Eleven? But if you do agree, I'll see you on Sunday around ten. There's this great restaurant that allows both Elevens and Britannians since I know the owners of that place. Hope you agree to go on a date with me.  
**

**Sincerely, Kurogane Akuma Tenshi'  
**

***End Flashback*  
**

She blushed when Milly looked over her shoulder without her realizing it and teased her about what Kuro wrote. Naruto smiles that Kuro finally had the guts to ask her out. That, and he and Sasuke betted when Kuro would ask Nina out, and he just won an easy $100 payment.

Naruto heads towards the laptop to 'check' what's new on animeseason (yes, i just made a reference.).  
Kuro comes back with a crimson T-shirt, black sleeveless hoodie, baggy black pants, red x black shoes, and a crimson scarf with black flames at each end. He looks at Nina and said, "Ready to go?" as he sticks his arm out like a gentlemen.

Nina nods and wraps her arms around his and they walk out the door. Naruto looks back at them and as the door was lock shut, he clicks on a open window, showing the files of the new tech Kuro plans to build for the Crimson Knights and themselves.

He locks his hands together as he thought, _"I hope this tech will be ready soon. Just a few more tests and we will use these to ensure the liberation of not just Japan, but the world."_ As the screen shows the names of several different tech called **Project Aegis**, **Project Phantom**, **Project Infinity**, **Project Blackout**, and **Project Evolution**.

_"I wonder if the world is truly ready for this technology?"_ as Naruto scrolls down showing a file called **Project Ascension**.

* * *

**(With Kuro and Nina)**

Nina stares at the restaurant in front of them with big letters that read, **Tenshi Cafe**. She looks at Kuro, confused at why the restaurant he talked about has his surname.

He saw her confused look and said, "The cafe is own by me, but I couldn't run a restaurant and attend school at the same time, now could I." as he walks forward and opens the door for Nina.

Nina, smiling at him for being a gentlemen, walks froward and kissed his cheek, then enters the restaurant. Kuro, standing in shock as he puts his hand on the spot where Nina kissed and grins like an idiot, then walks in.

"Hello and welcome to Tenshi Cafe! Where people of all races are welcome and no racism for who you are. Please come this way." said the waitress as she led them both to a table next to the window, showing the beautiful mini garden built in the middle of the restaurant.

They checked the menu and minutes later they ordered their food. When the waitress left to go tell the cook, they started talking about themselves.

"...And that's how Naruto became the Prankster from Hell." said Kuro as he takes a sip of his Dr. Pepper, while Nina giggles at Naruto's pranks.

"I can't believe Naruto would do that. Then again over the time I known him, he would." as Nina controls her giggles.

"So, Nina. Is it true that you're creating an new energy source that is much more powerful and environmentally harmless?" asked Kuro as Nina looks around nervously.

"Yes, I'm trying to create a better energy source that doesn't harm the environment. Why do you ask?" asked Nina as he, for once in her life, saw that his face is dead serious.

"Nina from what I could theorize of the new energy source you're creating, and most of them concludes that it can be used for war." as Nina looks shock at the response Kuro said.

"B-but how could it be harmful? I designed it to be harmless and to help the public. Not to create a weapon that will kill many innocent and unjust lives." exclaimed Nina, while Kuro sighs.

"Nina. You may have created it to be a public resource, but who is to say that someone else that has stolen your research and change of few key parts in the mixture to create a super weapon." stated Kuro as her eyes widen in shock at the realization and was a about to cry.

"Nina." called out Kuro as she looks up at him. "Let me tell you a story of a man that went by the name Albert Einstein (I know he didn't exists in Code Geass, nor if the info on him would be correct, it just goes with the story ,get used to it). He, just like you, wanted to create a chemical from a mixture of several other chemicals to cure rare diseases. He researched and researched even if he is at Death's doorstep, until he has finally created the vaccine."

As Nina looks confused at why this 'Albert Einstein' created something that helps the public and how it relates to her. Their orders arrived and they started eating, while Kuro continues on with the story.

"However, a corrupted man by the name of Adolf Hitler. Found out that the same chemicals could lead to the most deadliest weapon in history, he just needs to add one specific chemical with the mixture to have his weapon." Nina shocked at the info she heard.

"Einstein, as he sees the same chemicals he used to help people, becoming the world's most feared monster. In guilt at the deaths he helped caused cause of the chemicals he used, committed suicide." as they were both done with their meals as Kuro pays for their meal. Nina too confused and sad at the turn of events, was about to cry, but Kuro pulls her into a hug.

"Nina, the reason I told you this because I don't want you to make the same mistake he did. And I won't stop you from creating it, but promise me that you will never create something that deadly or give information to anyone that seems suspicious." Nina looks at him and nods.

Kuro smiles and leads her in a random direction, "Come on! This is a date. No need to get all emo on me now. The sun is still up, so why not spend some more time with each other?" as she smiles at his declaration and moves on to the next destination Kuro had in mind.

* * *

**(Back at the dorm)  
**

As Naruto closes the laptop, Sasuke comes out, rubbing his eyes to force out the sleep.

*yawn* as Sasuke looks around the dorm, he notices that Kuro wasn't here. "Where's Kuro, dobe?"

"He's out on a date with Nina and you own me $100." as he walks into his room and came back out, and sat down where he was at and started writing to finish his new book. Sasuke just hmms and walks to the kitchen and grabs a box of Coco Puffs, a bowl, a carton of milk, a spoon, and a glass of tomato juice.

"What's our next move Naruto?" as he starts eating. Naruto didn't move and just said, "I just received word from Zero that an informant containing information from Britannia Military's next mission. The problem is that the informant is a Brit. and Zero has requested us to attend said meeting at sundown in three days."

Sasuke sighs, "Should I inform Hikari and her squad?" Naruto looks at him and said, "Hai, it's a great time to test out **Project Phantom**, but only Hikari comes with her new Knightmare. The rest of her squad is to be with us as a security escort, while she is the team's heavy support.

Sasuke nods and goes to his laptop in his room to send a message for Hikari. As he does that, Naruto looks out into the sky as he says, "I hope this informant is what he's meant to be Zero describes, for both our sakes."

**"Trust your instincts Naru-kun. Don't let your belief that everyone could be swayed by your words that they can be good."** said Tenhoshi with a concern filled tone. _"Don't worry Hoshi-kaasan, I won't. I just have this feeling that our next mission is gonna be bad."_ stated Naruto.

**"Just don't let anybody die out there Naruto. I caused so many deaths in the past and it was against my will"** as she looks down in guilt in her new home thanks to Naruto changing his mind scape.

_"Hoshi-kaasan, it's not your fault. You killed them against your will. All thanks to Madara Uchiha."_ stated Naruto as Tenhoshi smiles at one of surrogated sons' declaration.

* * *

**(Time skip- With the Black Knights)**

In one of the warehouses, Zero and his forces listening to the informants Intel.

"Informant. Your name is Diethard, correct?" asked Zero as he looks at the informant.

"Yes, it's a great honor to finally meet you in person." replied Diethard.

"Viceroy Cornelia plans to capture General Katase of the JLF alive by deploying the Naval Knight Order, correct?"

"Yes. They are preparing them right now and making special reports back at the agency." replied Diethard

"Colonel Todo has yet to regroup with General Katase. Meaning the Japanese Liberation Front doesn't have the man power to win. They can only depend on a large amount of Sakuradite as escape funds. Isn't that right, Kitsune?" as Zero looks at the far right with the most shadow as Kitsune, Ryu, Okami, a new Knightmare that they haven't seen before, and five soldiers with weird armor and weaponry that seems to surpass Britannian equipment.

"Hai. They don't have the power to fight..." Naruto stops and lets Ryu continue.

"...And if our calculation is correct, when they return with a force large enough to free Japan is about 6 to 9 years, but..." Sasuke finishes off.

"It won't matter cause Britannia will have much more advance technology and a larger force, and even if they did defeated the Brits. stationed here, they would have to face the entire world."

Zero nods and was about to say something, but Kallen shouted, "WHERE'S MY MOM, YOU BASTARDS!" Kitsune looks at her and signals the pilot in the Knightmare to exist the mech.

Everyone stared at the Knightmare as the cockpit slowly opens. A pilot in a crimson red uniform with a few black parts and a silver outline. On the left shoulder was the C.K emblem and a red visor like mask(think what the Black Knights uses and think of the uniform that Kallen wore from season 2). The pilot appears to be female with a nice figure and brown hair. (I would describe her hairstyle, but I don't know what it is. Its still the same hairstyle though.)

She looks at Kitsune asking without voicing out any words for her to take off her mask. Kitsune nods and looks back at Kallen and the others. As the female pilot slowly removes her mask, Kallen breaths slowly as her heart beats faster in every passing moment 'til finally the mask is removed and Kallen stares on with shock at the now maskless pilot.

"It's great to see you, Kallen." said Hikari with a smile as she looks at her daughter. Kallen, too shock at seeing her mother as a member to the Crimson Knights AND a Knightmare pilot.

"M-mom?" Hikari smiles as she gets off her Knightmare and spreads her arms out. Kallen letting her tears fall, runs to her mother, "MOM!"

They both embraced in a hug as they both shed their tears of joy for seeing each other again. The others looks on with smiles on their faces at a daughter reuniting with her mother.

Kitsune smiles for a moment, but quickly went back to business.

"What's your plan Zero?" Zero looks at him and said, "I plan to help the JLF, but I doubt their will be any survivors left and if I'm right. They would use the left over Sakuradite and use it as bomb to take out Cornelia and her forces." when he said that, everyone in the room 'cept him, Kitsune, Ryu, and Okami are confused.

"That's understandable. They still go by the old ways of never surrendering. So, that would be a probability. How would you approach, Zero?" asked Ryu.

Zero brings out a map of the upcoming battle. "I would have my forces here at these locations, while your forces would probably be..."

* * *

**(At the Harbor)**

**"Are your forces ready, Kitsune?"** asked Zero through the radio.

**"Hai. My forces are ready with the Phantom programs installed. Let's hope this doesn't get rough like the battle at Narita."** as both him and Zero prays that this mission won't be like the Narita Battle.

**"Good. I'll start my part of the plan. Just hope we capture Cornelia this time."** replied Zero.

**"We'll get her Zero. I'll make sure of it. Okami. Ryu. Are you both in position?" **asked Kitsune as both mini-screens appear on his, showing both of them.

**"Hai."** he nods and contacts Hikari. **"Hikari, don't get too reckless out there, just because you have a different Knightmare doesn't mean your invincible. I don't want to lose a great Blood Night, understand."**

**"Hai. Kitsune-sama." **replied Hikari and prepares for combat as the mission is about to start.

* * *

**(With Britannian Forces)  
**

Viceroy Cornelia waits patiently within her Knightmare when an officer told her everything is in position.

She nodded and ordered, **"ALL FORCES! BEGIN OPERATION!"** as she and other Gloucesters headed towards their designated position.

As a squad of Gloucester begins to fire at the JLF command ship, Suzaku doesn't fire his rifle and thoughts, _"This isn't a war, this a_ massacre."

* * *

**(With the General Katase)**

Every JLF troopers are in a panic and trying to stop enemy forces.

"General Katase! We'll be massacred if we don't surrender!" exclaimed officer#1.

Katase looks at him and said in grief, "I wish I could, but they want the commanding officer alive, meaning that even if we do surrender, they'll execute everyone else 'cept me and a few other high ranking members."

The ones that are in hearing range stood shock that most of them would die and started to lose hope, until one of them said, "What if we rig the Sakuradite to explode and take Cornelia out and a few of her forces with her?"

"You're crazy! If you haven't notice that we're on said bomb if we decided to go with it!" explained officer#2.

As the officers went into a big argument on what is the right course of action and taking sides, General Katase thought about the second option.

He stands up, catching the attention of his men.

"Todo's forces are still with him, even if we die, Todo will liberate Japan in the name of the Japanese Liberation Front." as the others slowly understood at the motive that he is gonna do.

"Captain. Rig all remaining bombs to explode in the engine room next to the Sakuradite." ordered General Katase as the captain runs off with a team of five to help rig the explosives.

_"Todo, forgive me for putting this burden on you, but you are only hope to liberate Japan in the name of the Japanese Liberation Front. Good-bye old friend. The least I could do is take most of Britannia's forces with me to Hell."_ thought General Katase as he sits back down waiting patiently for him and his men's death.

* * *

**( Time skip-With Okami)**

As him and his team of 10 Blood Night units wait for the signal he sees the JLF command ship glow a faint pink, then suddenly a large pink explosion came causing a large shockwave, incinerating anyone on board or close to it.

He and his team looks on in shock that they actually blew themselves up so early than anticipated.

* * *

**(With Ryu)  
**

As he and a team of 12 Blood Nights watches the JLF commit suicide, he looks at the destruction it has caused as he is filled with sorrow, regret, and relief, remembering that Sakuradite is the main ingredient that Nina is using to create the harmless powersource. (I don't know if that is true, but Sakuradite is pink and so is the F.L.E.I.J.A, so put the two together as a theory.)

_"I'm glad that I convinced Nina to reconsider using a different mixture to create the new powersource. She would have been devastated if she found out about this."_

* * *

**(With Zero and Kitsune)**

They both witnessed the blast and are hit with grief and sorrow that they came too late, but shook that feeling away as they have to continue the mission and ordered both of their respectable forces to commence the attack.

As both forces charges the enemy; Zero, Kallen, Kitsune, and Hikari heads straight for Cornelia as they takedown any that oppose them.

* * *

**(With Cornelia)**

She was about to head towards Zero's position, but one of the Gloucesters was hit from the right as an unknown Knightmare that resembles the Lancelot, lands on another Gloucester that was about to shoot it, to the ground.

The others were about to fire, but they have been pinned down by 12 unknown Knightmares that they have seen at the Battle of Narita Mountain.

Cornelia, recognizing the Knightmare that resembles the Lancelot from the time at the Lake Kamigawa Hotel incident.

**"Why do you rebel against us when you have saved the hostages at Lake Kamigawa from Elevens?"** asked Cornelia as the Knightmare turns its head at her.

**"Because using innocent lives is not the way to win a war. And for why we rebel against you, it's because Britannia is oppressing the people that isn't a Britannian. I can't stand at the sight of that when a supposedly '_Holy Empire'_ makes the people they have conquered to slaves and takes away their races name and replace them as numbers like some object that they** **own!"** as he said Holy Empire with so much venom into it that Cornelia flinched at that, but steeled her resolve.

**"Then you and any that are allied with you are enemies of the Holy Empire."** as she charges at him, lance raised.

Ryu was about to block with his sword, but a blast hitted the ground in front of him, stopping Cornelia in her tracks as she looks to at the direction the blast came from.

**"Ryu, delay any further Britannian Forces while Zero and I capture Cornelia."** ordered Kitsune. Ryu nods and heads to delay anyone that will try to assist Cornelia.

**"So we meet again. Zero. Kitsune."** as she prepares for the fight of her life.

**"We'll give you one chance, Cornelia. Surrender or we will be force to capture you."** requested Zero as Kallen and Hikari arrived at their respectable leader's side in the Guren Mk.2 and Red Death.

**"Then you are a fool that I would surrender to the likes of you."** as she was about to attack, a blast is shot towards them as they dodged to avoid the attack. She looks behind her to see Guilford, Darlton, and the Lancelot, piloted by Suzaku, as he fires another round at Kitsune, but was blocked by scythe from Red Death.

**"Zero!"** shouted Suzaku as he tries to charge at him, but was blocked by Kallen. He jumped over her and fights with Zero.

Darlton was about to fire a rocket at Guren, but was stopped from a tackle by Red Death. **"Sup, bastard. Miss me?"** as they both fought each other.

Guilford is kicked in the chest and went in a deadlock with Kitsune. Kallen tried to use the Radiation Wave arm on Cornelia, but she dodged and fought Kallen.

The four on four fight was a fight that some stopped and watched as each fighter blocked, dodged, fired, and hits.

Suzaku shot one of Zero's Knightmare's leg as he ejects from the down Burai and crashes close by the battlefield. Suzaku was about to head towards Zero, but was warned by Cornelia that Guren was about to attack him. He jumps on the cargo placed walls and fought Guren as she jumps after him.

Cornelia, watching them fight, was about to help the others, but was stopped as Guilford's Gloucester collides with hers. She helps Guilford up and looks at the direction where Guilford was throw and faces Kitsune.

She and Guilford readies themselves as they face the leader of the Crimson Knights. They charged at each other continuing the fight.

* * *

**(With Zero)**

At Zero's position, a random figure comes out of the shadows revealing Shirley and grabs the pistol that belongs to Zero, but was discarded from the crash.

She points the pistol at Zero's head from a few meters away.

"With this. It ends. The pain, the grief, the terrorists, the Order of the Black Knights, Zero's life. All of it will end if I kill Zero." exclaimed Shirley in a quiet and fearful tone at the thought of taking someones life.

She was about to pull the trigger, but Zero began to move.

She was panicking and was about to fire, but Zero's mask fell off and he turns his head to the side revealing what looked like...

"Lelouch?" she whispered in shock and confusion if that was really him.

* * *

**truefortune:** *slightly slouching on the chair with foam coming out of his mouth*

**Kuro:** Gomen everyone. True-san is not having a good time right now and most of his energy was either spent on school or Sac-Anime of Summer 2012. Oh and to those that are anime fans and either went to Sac-Anime of Summer 2012 or planning to go to Sac-Anime of Winter 2013. Feel free to watch out for True-san, since he, like any author of this site, would keep his name hidden and have fun with his other cosplayers people. So don't try to look for him, he really doesn't like to be the center of attention in public. Hope to see you guys next time and please review on what you thought of today's ch.


	8. Remeber

Remember the time when everything was so peaceful...

Remember the time when kids play without a care in the world...

Remember when couples would go on dates...

Remember your time getting married with that special someone...

Remember the time when you felt the passion of love that night...

Remember the time when you held your first born child...

Remember the time you go on vacation with your family...

Memories of happiness and innocence...

All changed...

To memories of pain and sorrow...

The time when all good that you know is now washed away in a sea of flames...

The pain at losing your love ones...

The time at seeing someone's face for the last time...

When you see their last smiles...

When they drawn their last breath...

When you felt their warmth for the last time...

When you heard their last word and laughs...

When you see their bodies buried away with many other families...

When in the first time of your life you feel useless...

Since that day in all your life...

You remember...

The times you have spent with them...

The times you cherished with them...

The times you kept their memory alive...

With you...

Always remember...

That the times you've spent with them...

That they will never be forgotten...

And that their with you...

Not physically...

But Spiritually...

...Mentally...

...And Emotionally...

Always remember...

...To those died...

...in...

...the incident...

...of...

...Sept. 11, 2001...

* * *

**truefortune:** To those that has lost love ones that day. Always remember the times you have spent with them... and they will always be with you... I may not have been there, but I may have lost family members as well and I might not even know them. So remember them... and keep on living for them.


	9. Notice

I read my reviews, which by the way, I've been suggesting to you readers to leave a review on what your thoughts on it.

And for all the flames I have or possibly have. I would like to say this.

I don't care what you people think. It's my way of writing and formatting so get used to this. People have either their own or the same way of writing.

So, if you have something either bad to say or how I write my fics, then don't leave a review or just cut down on the negativity. I don't tell you guys how to write your fics so why should you guys tell me on what I can or can't do.

Cause everytime I go check my reviews, I see a small amount of either flames or criticism on how I planned or wrote my fics. And to tell you guys the truth, it hurts A LOT.

All I ask is that you don't leave a negative review or cut down the harshness in it. It would ease down my emotions from feeling unappreciative. I get that enough from my brother and rarely my dad, but mostly my brother.

And if you're thinking that they hate me, no they don't, but their words do hurt like hell. So, watch what you guys say.


End file.
